The Return of Super Cop Ran Kotobuki
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the finale of Mecha Trifecta II, and a GALS/TF2 crossover, a long forgotten persona reforms. Ran Kotobuki learns of an android Aya Hoshino, after sudden affection from her boyfriend, Rei Otohata. This could be the start of a daring adventure to rescue Aya, one Kotobuki will endure. Gentlemen? Let us begin. Rated T for language, brief nudity, sexual themes, and harsh violence.
1. Chapter 1

"_Attention! Fanfic begins in 60 seconds!"_

A Soldier gasped, "The fanfic? With US?!"

A group of soldiers were running to the auditorium, as the fan fic was about to start.

(_Intruder Alert _is played)

Soldier, a man in a RED uniform and helmet, grabbed many bags of popcorn and peanuts. "CHARGE! Grab every ration you can! Leave no bag behind, men! HUP-TWO! HUP-TWO! HUP-TWO!"

He shouted at the Pyro, "YOU! Make more popcorn! THAT! IS! AN ORDER!"

The Pyro, a man in a mask and a RED asbestos suit, started popping the kernels with his flamethrower. "Mmmmmmrrrrrrrpgh!" He shouted.

BLU Demoman, a dark-skinned man in an eye patch and hat, with bombs on his vest, grabbed his bottle of Scrumpy, as the Scout, a thin boy in a baseball hat and RED shirt, ran past him, calling, "MOVE, CYCLOPS! MOVE! It's starting!"

A RED Sniper, in his hat and glasses, holding rifle, called to the Scout, "Right up, lad!"

He had hot dogs in his arms, frantically running to the auditorium. He bumped into the Heavy, a huge fat man with no hair, in his BLU attire and holding his machine gun, Sasha, and half a _sandvich_ in his hand.

"_Horosho! Sandvich_ makes me strong!" Heavy laughed.

The RED Scout shouted, "Would you look at you? I mean, **LOOK **at you!"

BLU Solider shouted, from behind, "Dammit! MOVE, maggots! Are you all trying for a Section 8?"

Heavy and Scout ran off, as Soldier picked up a hot dog, and then took a bite out of it.

At the auditorium, the Administrator called, "_The fanfic will begin in twenty seconds…_"

Everyone in the RED and BLU team were in their seats, as the screen was about to run.

A BLU Scout ran to the front seat, "FRONT SEAT! WOOO!"

A RED Spy appeared in the seat, as he smiled, "I think not."

He smoked his cigarette, as the BLU Sniper called out, "HEY YOU! NO Smoking, mate!"

The BLU Pyro grumbled, in anger, "Mrghfrr!"

RED Scout called out, "Hey, hey, yo! When's the movie starting?"

The Engineer, in his BLU attire, in a hardhat and goggles, strumming on his guitar, said, "Quiet, shorty!"

RED Heavy roared, "IT'S COMING! INCOMING!"

The BLU Sniper called, "Hey, down in front, tubbo!"

The BLU Demoman shouted, "Wake me when it's over! YOU don't have an excuse!"

The RED Pyro laughs, as the RED Heavy sat down. Everyone was in their seats, as the RED and BLU teams saw the film leader countdown on the screen.

_5… 4… 3… 2… __**BEEP!  
**_RED Medic laughed, "_Ja Wohl! RAUS! RAUS!_"

RED Scout called, "Here comes two! WHOOO!"

The scene faded to black.

**_Miz-K Note: _**_Yes, folks. That was the cold open. And YES, they're from "Team Fortress 2".  
On side note, I DO NOT own the TF2 characters, and also THESE characters, in the following fanfic._

* * *

**_Miz-K Takase's  
Mecha Trifecta II  
PRESENTS:_**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Shibuya, as Ran Kotobuki, a girl with bleach blonde hair in a perm, and a red streak highlight, wearing a red coat with a pink top and denim short jeans, was walking with her friend, Aya Hoshino, a girl with long black hair, cut up to her shoulders. She was wearing her pale yellow sweater, with a green tie and green plaid skirt. Ran and Aya were walking down Shibuya, as Ran complemented her.

"I like your hair, Aya," she said, "You managed to clip it all off?"

Aya responded, "Oh, Ran. I wanted to look more mature."

"Is it for Rei, possibly?"

"Why, yes. Once he sees me in this hairstyle, he'll go nuts for me! Or… possibly, he'll just sternly compliment me, like always."

Ran held her shoulder, as she insisted, "Aya, I want you to believe in yourself on this. You cut your hair, only for your boyfriend. But you know he cannot be so facetious. Just let it ride out, and you'll be okay."

Aya smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

Ran added, "And, if he hates it, you can always let it grow back to its original length."

Aya giggled, as she fluffed her hair, "Well… The barber made it a _little_ too short, but I guess I can try. If Otohata hates my new hairstyle, I'll let it grow out, like yours."

Ran said, "Well, I have been dying it with bleach, now and then, but Mom and Dad told me not to let my hair dry out. So, I had to get it clean and fix up my perm, often."

Aya said, "You know, that reminds me, a couple years back… You had long hair, without the perm."

Ran said, as she was annoyed, "Please, Aya… Don't take me back to when I had that ridiculous form of being the _Super Cop_."

"Exactly. You looked like a badass Detective Kudoh, and you had the attire to do so."

Ran remembered her persona, _Super Cop Ran Kotobuki_, after she got a strange pillow from a raffle she won, which brainwashed her into a super-powerful police girl, since her family tree is a family of cops, sworn to protect Japan. Long ago, Ran Kotobuki wanted to become a powerful and yet classy and well-dressed cop, when she was young; however, her mother informed her that her flashy attire and a bleached hairstyle was illegal and not up to the dress code, when being a cop. So, she abandoned her lifestyle and desire of being a cop, and became a GAL. But after countless times, Ran was offered to become a cop, instead of a GAL. And all the time, she said NO.

Ran explained, "Besides, you _can't _be a GAL, forever. The only reason I wanted to become a cop was to be one-of-a-kind. But when Mom said I can't wear jewelry, wear platform shoes, and even get highlights, my dream was shattered. Granted, I _wanted _to be a cop, but what's the fun, without anything to be fabulous?"

Aya said, "Well, at least you were amazing, when you stopped the office raider, back then."

"Thank Rei. He helped me, as Sayo said. Shibuya is all about keeping the peace. And you know… maybe someday I'll go back to my old dream… but as long as there are conditions, with my current attire. Until then, I'll pass, for now."

"Oh, Ran…"

They continued walking, as a shadowy figure was watching on, peering at the two girls, who were walking down the streets of Shibuya.

"Yes… She's perfect…"

* * *

_That was the start of Ran Kotobuki's transformation… back to being a Super Cop. Of course, after she transformed back to being the World's Greatest GAL, Ran was reminded of her moment that she became a cop, briefly. Kotobuki tossed out ALL the police stuff in her room, but she kept the red jacket and jeans. She figured that her attitude and power of justice made her look awesome.  
She kept it as a reminder, as she may one day relive her dream of being a cop, like her family, thus completing the generation of Kotobukis, in her family. Of course, she never listened to her father, Taizo Kotobuki, after it was years ago that he was responsible for her training, and the only casualty was her lunch – fried chicken… in which HE made, dressed as a bear, posing as the king of a planet no one heard of.  
But time went on, and Ran decided it was for the best, no longer becoming a cop. But fate may bring her back to being a cop, when something happens to Aya, her best friend…_

* * *

**_The Return of Super Cop  
Ran Kotobuki!_**

* * *

That evening, Ran was in bed, as she was resting peacefully, until she started to feel uncomfortable. She tossed and turned, as she was moaning in pain. She woke up and sat up, yelling out, "DAMN IT! I can't sleep! It's so noisy!"

She then pulled out a magazine, which was her father's old Police handbook. She then thought, "Huh? How did _this _get here? I thought I tossed out ALL my police gifts… from Mom and Dad. Well, except that Odaiba Cop poster. I gave that to Sayo, as a thank you gift, for reminding me. I mean-."

She blushed, as she went to sleep, on the handbook, "Well, bedtime…"

She went fast asleep, after her trip down memory lane.

Hours later, Ran was moaning in her sleep, as she was in the dream world. She looked around and saw a huge dreamscape, full of birds, clouds, and water, as she was in a beach. She thought, "Huh? It isn't summer…"

"No. It's not."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Right behind you."

She turned around and saw a girl with long bleach blonde hair and a red highlight on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a red jacket, jeans, and a white shirt, with high heels.

"Uh… Who the hell are you?" Ran asked.

The girl said, "Isn't it obvious? Surely, you've forgotten who I am, right?"

Ran gasped, "That voice… She looks like me, sounded like me, and even acts like… a…"

She recognized her, as she suddenly remembered, "You're… AUGH! YOU'RE THAT SUPER COP THAT SAYO AND YAMATO TOLD ME ABOUT!"

The girl was Ran Kotobuki, in her Super Cop form. She held her ears, as she moaned, "OW! Jeez… Was I really that loud?"

Ran smiled, "Sorry… But why are you here? You're nothing but a broken memory! Plus, kudos on stopping the office raider, long ago."

The Super Cop said, "Oh, it's not just the officer raider. I stopped a lot of crimes, including wallet thieves, purse snatchers, criminals, lost kids and pets… you name it, I stop it! You remember who I am, Ran Kotobuki!"

Ran asked, "Uh, seriously? You're supposed to be me?"

"One day you'll understand. Father destined you to be a Policewoman, and yet you threw it away, all for your petty attempts at being the world's flashiest cop."

"Well, Mom did tell me that, but that was only for on-duty. It sucks."

"Well, you have learned a lot from Father's training…"

"Yeah. And I became a protector and role model for Shibuya, even if the family doesn't appreciate it."

She then asked, "So… Why are you here? Maybe chat a bit, before I wake up in about two seconds?"

The Ran Cop asked, "How's Aya?"

"Aya?"

"Aya Hoshino… The girl that once was going on subsidized dates, until you saved her? The girl that was about to be touched badly by perverts in the outskirts of Shibuya, in which you saved her from? The girl who was your best friend? _THAT _Aya Hoshino!"

"What do you want with her?"

"I want to protect her… If not, I can save her. My woman's intuition, and police instigation, tells me that Aya is in danger. You see, you may need me, but not just me, per se. If you look closely at her, you'll know something is wrong with her. Understand?"

"I think I do… But it's not like Aya is in danger, at all. But…"

She nodded and said, "Well, I'll watch over her, but I will summon you, when I get the chance."

She walked off, as the Ran double barked, "By the way… Are you _happy _being a GAL?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You can't be a GAL, forever. One day, you're living the dream… protecting Shibuya, as a policewoman! And seeing that I helped you out, back then, believe me on this. I'm not making you choose. You'll get to be both a Cop _and _a GAL. Think about it."

She vanished, as Ran gasped in horror, "No freaking way… Is she like… a nightmare?"

She then pondered, "Aya…"

Back in the real world, Ran was dizzy, as she was still sound asleep, having a very terrible dream.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, late at night, at Aya's house, she was in her room, sound asleep. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows. She had long hair and brown eyes. She let out a smile and said, "Oh, Aya… You're perfect."

Aya woke up, as she asked, "Huh? Who said that?"

The girl's voice was similar and exact, like Aya's. She turned to her and widened her eyes. She gasped, "KYA! You… You're… Yo-."

The girl covered her mouth and grabbed her wrist. She slammed her to the bed, as she was restraining her. Aya tried to struggle out, but couldn't. She let out a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The next morning, Ran met up with Aya, as she was with her long black hair, up to her hip. It was her original hair. Ran, along with Miyu, a girl with short blonde hair, wearing her school uniform, was confused.

"Ran, you said she went to the salon and got her haircut!" Miyu scolded.

Ran barked, "I DID! I don't get it… Did it grow back, with magic?"

Aya replied, as she paused a bit, "Ran…"

"Huh?"

Aya tilted her head to the side and said, "Ran… Kotobuki Ran…"

Ran asked, "Uh, yeah. You got my name."

She turned to Miyu and said, "Yamazaki… Miyu…"

Miyu asked, "Are you okay?"

Aya replied in a calm tone, "Yes, Miyu. Yes, Ran."

Ran asked her, "Well, answer me… Did you or did you not get your haircut?"

Aya replied, as she fluffed her hair, "My hair is 100% natural. I am very cute and smart."

She continued to speak, "I love my boyfriend."

Ran replied, "Aya… You acting funny? Did you study too hard, or was your heart too tight?"

Aya calmly replied, as she placed her hands on her chest, "_Heart functions calm… IQ stability is at full capacity…_"

Both girls are confused, as Aya bowed to them and said, "While this is rather a nice chat we had, school should be starting, soon."

Ran barked, "Aya! You need help! You should see the nurse, for this behavior!"

Aya walked off, as she ignored her. She smiled, as she was walking, but Ran barked at her, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

She grabbed her wrist. Aya gasped in horror, as Ran cried, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting fun-?"

Aya grabbed her arm and tossed her down to the pavement with a judo throw. Aya dusted herself off, as she said, "Do not touch me…"

She walked off, as Miyu asked, "This isn't like Aya…"

Ran said, "I know. She didn't have to lie to me about the haircut… and she didn't have to slam me down. Something's not right. I don't suppose we should talk to her, after school."

Miyu said, "You may be right. Miyu is feeling worried about Aya…"

"You said it."

She then thought, "Could _she _be warning me about her? Nah… Even so, how bad can Aya be, if she's in danger?"

**XXXXX**

After school, Aya was walking home, feeling tired and exhausted.

"Whew. What a day. The school day ended so soon. Time: 4:00pm…"

She walked down the street, as she spotted a boy with brown hair and a black uniform. It was her boyfriend, Rei Otohata. Aya blushed, as she paused for a moment, "Otohaha… Rei Otohata-kun…"

She walked to him, as Rei turned to her, "Oh, hey."

Aya smiled, "Hello…"

She thought, as she blushed, looking at his eyes, "Rei… My boyfriend."

She spoke, "I love my boyfriend."

He asked, "Aya, yes. But why did you say that?"

She approached him and hugged him, speaking in a whisper, "Rei-kun… I love you…"

"Rei-kun?!" He said in a shocked tone, "Aya, call me Rei. No need to be polite and formal."

Aya asked, "Polite? Formal? But, honey, I love my boyfriend. I was hoping we date… a lot…"

He said, "You've lost it, have you?"

She said, as she smiled, "I haven't lost it! What did I lose?"

"Your marbles. What happened to the nervous and weepy Aya?"

"Me? Oh. I… I… Uh… You want me to cry? All girlfriends cry. Crying is an emotion."

He thought, "She's _indeed _lost it."

He asked, as he held her shoulders, "You feel okay?"

"Never better."

She repeated, "Never better. I love my boyfriend. I love you, Otohata-kun."

She let out a smile and said, "Do you love me?"

Rei smiled and said, "Well… I don't know how you're acting this way, but at least it's better than seeing you cry."

Aya responded, "Crying is an emotion."

Rei said, "I heard you, the first time."

As they were talking, Ran and Miyu were spying on them, mostly concerned for Aya. She said, as she was pissed, "Damn. Aya, why is she talking funny?"

Miyu whispered, "Miyu thinks it's something weird. Ran, do you think this is a new Aya?"

"No, the new Aya would be calm and happy, and with that shoulder-length hair."

"Again with the hair? Ran, stop making lies."

"I'm not! She had it, yesterday!"

"Well, you should've called me…"

"Ooh… Is that right?"

As they watched on, Rei noticed them, and he thought, "Are they for real? Kotobuki's becoming a pain in the ass."

Aya laughed, "Yeah. Kotobuki Ran is a pain."

Ran stifled her screams, as she winced, "Now _that's _not Aya-like behavior!"

He thought, "Could _they _know, too?"

He held Aya, as he asked her, "Hey, Aya… Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Aya whispered, as their faces went closer, "Yes. I love you, Otohata…"

They started to kiss, as Ran was shocked. She whispered in joy, "Alright, Aya… She got it!"

Miyu shushed her and said, "Aya is getting her kiss from Rei…"

They stopped kissing, as Aya blushed completely, as smoke spewed out of her head. She was completely infatuated. She then spoke to him, "Rei… I… Oh… Ah… Ha… Aaaaaaa…"

She continued to speak incoherently, as Rei asked, "Aya? You okay?"

Ran whispered, "What the hell?"

Aya started to shake and speak in a high-pitched tone, followed by a mildly low baritone, and then her normal voice, alternately. She kept shaking, as her eyes twitched lightly.

"Aya… Ah… Rei… Oh… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-looooovveee… is an emotion… Aya… ya… ya… ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-yayayayayayayayaya…"

Her head twitched back and sparked from her neck. Rei cried out, "AYA!"

Ran and Miyu rushed out and screamed, "AYA!"

Rei held her, as Aya started to fizzle from her neck, "Hnnnn… nnnn… nnnn… nnnn… nnnn… nnnn… nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…"

Her eyes faded to black, as Rei gasped, "What is the meaning of this?"

Ran and Miyu shrieked, "A ROBOT?!"

Ran asked, "No way… Have we befriended a ro-? Wait a minute…"

She thought, as Miyu looked at the motionless Aya, cradled in the arms of Rei. Miyu said, "This is a shock. I never knew we met a fully-functional android GAL."

"Android? Gal?" Ran asked, "Aya is _not _an android!"

She approached her and opened her shirt. Rei said, "What are you doing?"

Ran cheered, "A-HA! LOOK!"

She saw a shiny emerald triangular button on her chest. She then said, as she pressed it, "Maybe THIS will help."

Ran pressed the button, as Aya's chest opened a bit. Smoke spewed out, engulfing around Ran, Miyu, and Rei. They coughed, as Ran moaned, "I think… AUGH! *COUGH!* …she must have… *COUGH!* …overheated…"

Miyu coughed, "What now, Ran? *COUGH! COUGH!*"

The smoke subsided, as Ran said, looking at Aya's blank face, "Aya…"

She then concluded, "The Aya we know is not a robot, and does not speak like a total uber-nerd. There's only one plausible motive for this… _Kidnapping_!"

She then said in a serious voice, "Otohata, keep Aya, uh, the imposter, company, until one hour. After that, come to my house, by then. We can have Yamato and Sayo look it up."

He asked, "That may be fine, but what will _you _do?"

Ran said, as she was serious, "Meet me… in one hour… at my house… I'll explain, later. Now, GO!"

Rei took the motionless Aya Robot away, as Miyu asked, "Ran, what are you doing?"

Ran said, "Aya is our friend. I have helped her, many times. I'm doing it again, but this time, we're playing by the style… _Super Cop Kotobuki Style!_"

Miyu laughed, "Oh, please… You mean that-?"

"YES! THAT! Miyu, call Yamato and have my jacket ready."

"Yeah, but, my Yamato-Kun didn't have it! You have it!"

"I meant for him to freshen it up, so I can return!"

"Wait! Where are YOU going?"

"Home."

She removed her bracelets and said, "I need a change in wardrobe. The Super GAL, Ran Kotobuki, will be put to rest, until Aya is located. Being the daughter of the Police Commissioner, it is my sworn duty to protect the innocent in Japan. The future of Japan is now in my hands."

Miyu then inquired, "Seriously? Since when did you decided to become a serious detective, again?"

Ran said, in a serious tone, "Destiny. Fate. And even a happenstance. I'm still going to be a GAL, no matter what, until I decide otherwise, no matter what fate and disaster is made; but when you kidnap my best friend, after all these years, making her into a sick and twisted android, built to resemble her likeness, and try to steal her boyfriend, that is LOW! Aya Hoshino is somewhere in Japan, or even anywhere in the world. And I'm going to find her. But I'm not going to, as the World's Greatest GAL…"

She threw a bag of her bracelets to Miyu, as she concluded, "Game on! _Super Cop Ran Kotobuki… _is back!"

She dashed off, heading home, as she muttered, "Damn. And I wasted 10 minutes…"

Miyu whispered, as she held Ran's small bag, "Aya… Please be safe. Ran, I hope you know what you're doing…"

**XXXXX**

As she got home, Ran barged in, heading to her room, with a serious scowl on her face. She whispered, "This is my destiny. Sorry I had to do it, again… but Father, this _was _your fault. But I won't let you down, either way. Aya has been kidnapped, and I'm going to stop the bastard that took her. But not as a GAL, as a COP. You owe me, father…"

She went to her vanity table and removed her pink acrylic nails. She then held a cotton ball and removed all her makeup on her face. She then said, "If I'm going to save Aya, I'm going to play by the book… as a cop."

As she was removing her makeup, Yamato, her brother, a boy with brown hair, asked her, "Ran, I got the call from Miyu. What's going on?"

Ran replied, "I'll explain later. All I can ask you is this… Do you have the _thing _I had, during the _Office Raider _incident?"

"Yeah. It's in your closet."

"Well, can you wash it for me? I'm going to take a shower. I feel the urge to stop crime, as a cop, again."

Yamato gasped, as he asked, "Wait… You're serious? You're going to be a policewoman?"

Ran yelled, "BRO! Listen up! While I am changing into this attire, I'm _still _a GAL! But when one of my friends is in danger, this is where I get serious! I still stand by being a GAL… but justice calls onto me, to make sure Shibuya, and all of Japan, is free of its comradery of crime!"

Yamato was confused, "Is she serious? It happened before, then she changed back… But Ran has such spirit that it's no wonder she used to dream of becoming a police officer."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Ran was in her room, after she took a shower. Miyu arrived at her home, calling to her, "Ran! Are you home?"

Ran put on her jeans and white shirt, as Miyu headed upstairs. Ran called, "I'm up here!"

Ran was applying her lipstick on, as Miyu entered her room. She said, "Rei is coming by, shortly. He said that he needed closure, before we can view Aya…"

Ran said, "Good."

She was in her long bleach blonde hair with a red streak, all straight and smooth, as she was putting the finishing touches. Miyu asked, "Don't tell me… Are you dressed like that?"

Ran explained, "Yamato told me of what I looked like, as an officer. Shocking to hear that it was all true, Miyu. So, I figured… Maybe when I retire as a GAL, I'll study to become a cop, and have this kick-ass attire. I mean, I don't even recall, but I stopped the Office Raider, right?"

Miyu nodded, "Yeah. But you were also all over Shibuya, stopping crimes and even saving the day… within a full two hours."

Ran sat up, as she adjusted her hair. Yamato came and gave her the red jacket. He said, "Here you go. I had it cleaned up for you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Miyu giggled, "Yamato-kun, this is a serious moment. Aya was just kidnapped."

"WHAT?" He cried, "AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?"

Miyu pouted, "Oh, Miyu wanted to, but Ran stopped me… She's such a glory hog."

Yamato barked, "Ran, you don't-!"

Ran shouted, "ENOUGH!"

She put on her red jacket, as she continued, "Yamato, Miyu, Rei has Aya, who is actually an android version of her. He is coming over in 20 minutes or more. And I told him _"One hour_". But he never listens. We need to know where the robot came from, so we can hunt them down. If we find out where it is from, we'll find Aya _and _the kidnapper."

Yamato asked, "Wait… Do we even have a crime computer?"

Ran said, "Well, no… But I asked Mom to let me borrow Dad's, back at the station. Yamato, once Rei and the Aya-Bot arrives, you drive."

Yamato said, "Yes, Sis. Besides, if Aya is kidnapped by someone, it's serious. Kidnapping is against the law."

Miyu smiled, "Well played, my Yamato-kun…"

Ran then stepped out and called, "NOW, TO ACTION! SHIBUYA DETECTIVE CORPS, MOVE OUT!"

Miyu asked, "Huh?"

Yamato asked, "Are you mimicking a different detective show?"

Ran moaned, as she was annoyed, "Aw, _now _you ruined the moment."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a park, close by, Rei was sitting by the broken Aya Robot, which was in a seated position. He held her on his shoulders and said, "Aya… I miss you."

He then said, as the Aya Robot dropped to his lap, "Well, I better see Kotobuki… She looks like she needed space."

Aya Robot fell to the ground, as it was motionless, with her face still blank, her eyes open, her mouth curled, and her body limp. He picked her up and carried her to his Vespa. He wrapped her hands around her waist and revved up his scooter. He put on his helmet and prepared to motor away, with the broken Aya, holding his waist, very tight.

"Buckle up, Aya. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

At the police HQ, minutes later, the robot Aya Hoshino was laid on the table, in her bra and panties, strapped down with the straps on her arms and legs. It was to be sure that she wouldn't reactivate herself and break out. Ran, Miyu, Yamato, Rei, and Sayo were all in the other room, as the robot was connected with cables, scanning her entire body build, from start to finish.

Miyu said, "So… Any idea how this happened?"

Ran said, "It _was _yesterday. Yesterday, Aya had her haircut, and she hoped Rei would be pleased. However, today, she was abducted. But we do not know where, when, or how…"

Rei asked, "Seriously, she cut her hair?"

"Yeah. She wanted to surprise you… but I guess someone took her."

"And she never called me about it?"

"She told me to wait until tomorrow… which is today. But this imposter… She's the perfect clue to know where Aya's last known whereabouts were."

Sayo Kotobuki, a small girl with short blonde hair and pink bangs, wearing her school uniform, was concerned over Aya, "Inspector Yamazaki. Were you there when Aya was abducted?"

Miyu said, "Well, Miyu was at work. I never saw her, all afternoon."

Ran whispered, "Strange… This never happened…"

Rei asked Ran, "So, what is the purpose of this robot, connected to the supercomputers?"

Sayo instructed, "Because, sir, robots are known to be created by the mastermind of the evil plan, datchu! She must be an evil alien robot, sent here to replace Inspector Hoshino, datchu!"

Ran nodded, as she added, "Sis is right. If we find her files on the robot, we'll find out where she was created, and how she was built to resemble Aya…"

Miyu asked, "But will we know where it is?"

Ran said, "Maybe… But Super Cop Ran Kotobuki is on the case. Miyu, Otohata, I'm hiring you to be my back-up."

Rei huffed, "Pass."

Ran said, as Rei was walking out, "Rei… You're abandoning your mission, for your girlfriend?"

Rei said, "You're her friends. You can take care of it, for me. I could care less what happens. I only want Aya back."

Yamato stated, "But Rei, if Aya is saved, and Ran somehow says that you abandoned her, as she could be crying for you, in her hour of need, then what kind of boyfriend would you be?"

Rei thought hard, as Ran continued, "Bro's right. I want Aya, badly, too… But she's _your_ girlfriend. Do you want to be stuck with an android version of Aya Hoshino, or the real deal?"

Sayo gasped, "It's not true, datchu! Rei Otohata is a traitor, datchu! He must've joined the aliens and their evil scheme!"

Yamato sighed, "It's not aliens…"

Rei sighed, as he conceded, "Fine. If it'll make you stop talking, I'll help save Aya… But only because she is waiting for me. But if you or Miyu save her first, tell her that I came to assist you guys."

Yamato said, "You think you are up for it?"

Rei smiled, "I think I can handle it. I helped her stopped the Office Raider, didn't I?"

Ran saluted, "You bet. Now, we have a team ready, so let's slice and dice that evil company that created her!"

Miyu said, "Ran… the results are in!"

She read the long sheet of paper, as they concluded that the Aya Hoshino that they met is a robot clone, built to be exactly like Aya. However, her systems were outdated and made her speak in a more flat tone. As they continued reading…

**XXXXX**

…Meanwhile, in a dark room, far away, Aya, the real Aya, was tied up, with her arms tied to her back and her mouth covered. She was sobbing lightly, as she whispered, "Ran… Ran… Save me… Where am I?"

Suddenly, the door opened, as there was a blinding shine of light at her. She squinted, as she saw a dark figure. It was a shadowy figure, who reached for Aya, as she screamed, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

She was being dragged away, screaming for help.

**XXXXX**

Miyu finished reading, "She was made in a robotics company in America."

Yamato asked, "What is the name? There are plenty of names on there."

Miyu said, as she held the paper, tight, "_Dream Girl Industries_… The results show that she is the perfect GAL… and a-."

Ran asked, "Prototype? You think she might be kidnapped, and brought this faker here? It makes sense… Since when was there a place called _Dream Girl Industries_? Miyu, where is this place located?"

Miyu read it and said, "Wow… It says here that _Dream Girl Industries _is located in… ironically enough… _Silicon Valley_."

Ran asked, "Silicon Valley?!"

Rei asked, "So, we have to go to America?"

Yamato said, "I am afraid so. I'll give Hounan High and Meisho #1 their regards, seeing with you three on the job. We'll stay here in Shibuya, making sure something like this may happen again."

Ran saluted, "Thanks, Bro."

Miyu sobbed, "Yamato-kun… I can't leave you."

Rei stated, "Uh, can I have a favor to ask?"

Yamato and Ran huffed, "No, you may NOT have the Aya Robot's husk."

Rei was annoyed, as he asked, "How did you know?"

Ran held his shoulder and said, "Look… as much as you want Aya's face or body, possibly, you can't take the robot with you. Besides, it's evidence of the area that the robots are built. Promise me, Rei, you cannot do this…"

Rei asked, "And that is?"

Ran stated, "Ruin the mission. This _is _Aya we're talking about… The same Aya that you, Rei Otohata, are currently dating."

Rei replied, "Well, that is because she loves me, and I do, too. But having to see Aya as an android… I'm just appalled by that moment."

Ran saluted, as she said, "We understand. I promise you… Aya will be rescued."

She then pointed at the sky, "Gentlemen… onward to _Silicon Valley_!"

Miyu and Sayo cheered, "YAY!"

Rei sighed, "Oh, brother…"

* * *

Aboard a plane, heading to Silicon Valley, Ran and Miyu were seated in first class, as Miyu said, "Well, isn't it cozy to have a first class seat to Silicon Valley?"

Ran said, "You bet. Of course, we're hoping we've get a U.S. City to visit, for something special."

Miyu smiled, "Just think… Maybe I can get married in Hawaii… My Yamato-kun… Oh…"

Ran was disgusted, "Even in this form, I'm gagging in pain… or maybe it's turbulence…"

She smiled and said, "We'll plan your wedding, after we graduate. Right now, speaking of, we find Aya, and then-."

"Excuse me. Coffee? Tea?"

Ran gasped, "Aya?"

She turned to the stewardess, in her blue uniform and hat, with long black hair, with ponytails. She looked exactly like Aya. Ran asked, "Huh? Oh. Wait… Long black hair. Sorry, we thought you were someone else."

The woman then said, as she held her tray, "Coffee? Tea?"

She tilted her head to the right, lightly, as she asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, ma'am?"

Ran asked her, "Uh, tell me… You remind us of a friend we know of, back in Japan. You know her? Her name is Aya Hoshino."

The woman said, as she smiled, "Yes. But my name is Aya, too."

Ran gasped, as she asked, "You're Aya?"

The Aya double smiled, as she added, "Oh, yes. I am made to please the people, during their trip to Silicon Valley."

Miyu dozed off, as Ran asked her, "So… You're a robot?"

Aya beeped, as she held her tray up, "Coffee? Tea?"

Ran barked, "ANSWER ME!"

Aya smiled, as she asked, "Coffee? Tea?"

Ran said, "Oh, come now…"

She had an idea, "You know, there's a GL Guy in the seat behind us, wanting coffee. Maybe you need to cheer him up."

Aya giggled, "Ma'am, are you sure? That would disobey my orders. I _am _a stewardess, after all."

Ran thought, "A programmable stewardess…"

She said, "Well, go see him. He'll like you."

Aya bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She walked to Rei, as Ran relaxed, "Maybe this will make Otohata focused, since he misses Aya. Of course, that Aya Android, over there, may be a clue. Who knew that a trip to Silicon Valley has mostly robots there? Isn't Silicon Valley known for technology, such as cellphones and computers?"

She relaxed in her seat, as the Stewardess approached Rei. She asked him, "Excuse me, sir. Coffee? Tea?"

Rei turned to her, as she saw her face. "Aya?"

She bowed and said, "Hello. I am your stewardess, Aya. Pleasure to meet you."

Rei asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were-."

Aya smiled and said, "You know, the nice girl in the red jacket was nice enough to let me talk to you. Normally, I'd continue my duties, but-."

She blushed, as she said, "You know, you look cute… Handsome, even."

She placed her tray down, and sat down next to him. She whispered, "Do you have a name?"

He said to her, "I'm Rei Otohata. How come you asking me?"

"The nice girl in the red jacket was nice enough to let me talk to you. Normally, I'd continue my duties, but I can't miss a request."

"Figures…"

The Aya Robot smiled, as she went closer, "So, Rei… You're going to Silicon Valley, too?"

Rei replied, "Yes. Something called _Dream Girl Industries_. You know, my girlfriend was kidnapped and she-."

"Girlfriend? Was she nice?"

"Yes. In fact, ironically, she looked exactly like you, only with shorter hair."

"Oh, yeah? Gee, I never thought of that. I hope you find her. And what a coincidence of having to resemble your girlfriend."

She blushed, as she placed her hand on his lap. He blushed a bit, as she smiled, and said, "Sweetheart…"

He asked, "What are you doing?"

Aya Robot closed her eyes and said, "Kiss me…"

Rei asked, "Huh?"

The robot whispered, "Kiss me…"

Rei stated, "Uh, I'd rather not kiss you. Long story."

She giggled, "Okay. But I won't bite. You're kind of cute."

She leaned closer and said, "Kiss me…"

He asked, as he stepped back, "Uh, uh… Aya?"

"Yesssss~?"

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"Well, I don't know… But I love you, so much…"

She then sat up, as she smiled, "But I have work to do. Enjoy your flight. Please excuse me."

She left to tend to the other passengers, as he moaned, "Ridiculous. She must be one of those, too…"

The plane continued to fly to its destination, as Ran whispered, wearing headphones, "Aya… Do not fear… Never leave a fellow GAL behind… that's an IRON CLAD Rule, and don't you for… get… iiiiii… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

She nodded off and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, at the airport, in San Francisco, California, USA, the plane began to land, as a girl, similar to Aya, was wearing a pilot's uniform, with her hair in long pigtails. She spoke in the PA, "_Attention, passengers… We are now reaching our final descent. Please remain seated, as we land the plane._"

The plane landed, as Ran and Miyu woke up. Ran said, as she was tired, "Man… How long was the flight?"

Miyu said, as she looked out the window, "Too bright… Is it night time?"

Ran moaned, "It's 9pm… Huh? What time is it, now?"

The Aya Pilot called, "Thanks for flying _Aya Air._"

Ran gasped, "Aya Air?! What the hell?"

The Aya Pilot concluded, "Please remain seated, until the captain turns off the _Fasten Your Seatbelts _sign, or just go crazy and leave, now. By the way, the time is 5am, in Pacific Standard Time, in the USA. Enjoy your stay in San Francisco."

Miyu whispered, "San Francisco is close to Silicon Valley."

"We'll see about that." Ran stood up and called to the Aya Robot, "Hey, lady!"

Aya Robot turned to Ran, as she asked, "Oh. Yes? What can I do for you?"

Ran said, "You said we'll leave to Silicon Valley! Why are we stopping at San Francisco?"

Aya Robot responded, "Ma'am, if you wanted to go to Silicon Valley, you should've bought a plane ticket to the following cities: _Campbell, Gilroy, Los Altos, Los Gatos, Palo Alto, San Jose, Santa Clara, Sunnyvale, Saratoga, Fremont, Menlo Park, Monte Sereno, Morgan Hill, Redwood, Mountain View, San Mateo, and Cupertino_. Sadly, all flights to those places have been delayed. _Delayed_."

Ran said, "So, all those places are where Silicon Valley is?"

"You must be mistaken, Ma'am. Those cities here are traditionally _Silicon Valley_."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"Yes. What brings you here?"

"Uh, yes. Do you know of a place called _Dream Girl Industries_?"

"Know it? I was built in _Dream Girl Industries_."

Ran sighed, "Forget I asked."

The robot smiled, "Deleted."

She then said, "You know where you are built in, right?"

The Aya Robot replied, "That is classified, Ma'am. _Dream Girl Industries _is located in Silicon Valley, in the USA. We build the perfect Dream Girl."

Ran huffed, "So, you won't tell us who or where it is?"

"Apologies, but no. We only obey our creators. We cannot play out where we are robotically built."

"So…"

The robot asked, "Pardon me… But… Are you Ran Kotobuki?"

Ran said, "Yes. Why do you ask? Oh, wait. Aya Hoshino, right?"

Aya spoke, "I'm just Aya."

Ran said, "Okay. So, do we get to a tour, or something?"

"Maybe. If you can find an Aya with knowledge and scheduling of the _Dream Girl Industries HQ_, then maybe we can work something out. For now, it's 5am, and you need a little sleep."

"Okay, cool. Thanks, anyway."

"Enjoy your stay in San Francisco." Aya waved, as Ran turned to Miyu.

She nudged her, as Miyu yawned, "Sorry… *YAWN* I dozed off…"

Ran asked, "Where's Rei?"

At the baggage room, Rei was busy with the Robot Stewardess, as she was snuggling by him. Aya then giggled, "Oh, Otohata-kun… You're such a great man. I'm glad we just kissed."

He and the robot were kissing in the baggage area, before the plane landed. He then said, "Just don't tell any of your fellow Ayas that we made out."

Aya then smiled, "Consider it deleted. I will not let it get into me, Otohata-kun. At least it wasn't hot love…"

Rei smiled, "Oh, don't worry."

"But, we're young. And I love you."

"As do all the other Aya Hoshinos."

"Who's Aya Hoshino?"

Rei left, as Ran called, "Rei! Come on!"

He said to her, "I have to go. We arrived in Silicon Valley."

The Aya Robot explained, "Oh, you're NOT in Silicon Valley. You're in San Francisco. We have an Aya that will drive you to any city in Silicon Valley. Will you?"

Rei nodded, as he walked away. The Aya Stewardess then sobbed, "Oh, Rei… Otohata… I love my boyfriend…"

**XXXXX**

At 6:00am, after having some coffee, Ran said, as she was energetic, "Well, guys. Since we're stuck here, we can charter a cab to anywhere in Silicon Valley."

Miyu said, "Well, according to the map, Silicon Valley is miles away, and we have about days to get us there."

Rei said, "We'll hope we can find this factory that builds Aya and her clones, and find the real Aya, soon."

Ran said, "_Dream Girl Industries… _more like _Perfect Girl Industries_. Villainous robot factory_, _beware. You'll be sorry for capturing Aya, my best friend. Super Cop Ran Kotobuki will-, *YAWN*, AHEM! I will shut you down, _permanently_!"

She rubbed her eyes and said, "But first, we should find a place to spend a whole day…"

Rei huffed, "We only got the money for the trip to Silicon Valley, and back."

Miyu smiled, "That's okay. I hope we get a FREE room, in a local hotel."

An Aya, in a black suit and glasses, with her hair done in a bun, approached them and said, "Excuse me. Ladies, and gentleman?"

Ran asked, "Another one?"

Miyu said, "Hello, uh, Aya…"

Aya Robot smiled and said, "Oh, I'm surprised that you know my name. Plus, I hear that you wanted a room for FREE. We have a hotel in Silicon Valley. It's mainly located in San Jose. But you will have to take the train to get there. Luckily, I know a shorter route."

Rei asked, "And how so?"

Aya Robot responded, as she adjusted her glasses, "Well, if you follow me, I shall drive you to the train station in San Mateo. It will only take all afternoon, but we'll get there, as long as you're happy."

She asked, as she was concerned, "By the way, you're not from _here_, are you?"

Miyu said, "We're from Tokyo, Japan. I'm Miyu Yamazaki."

Ran said, "I'm Ran Kotobuki."

Rei introduced himself, "I'm Rei Otohata."

Aya Robot smiled, "Hello, _guests_. Shall we go? Please follow me."

She walked in a slow motion, as they followed her. Aya asked, "It is like we know each other. Are you from somewhere in Tokyo?"

Ran said, "In Shibuya. We are protecting the peace. (Damn… Did I just quote Sayo's crappy melody?)"

Miyu said, "We were wondering if you knew a place called _Dream Girl Industries_. Is it the place you were built?"

Aya Robot smiled, "Yes, I do. If you want, I can give you directions to the place. But you must do me a favor…"

She responded, "Should I take you there? I should come with you."

Rei said, "Absolutely."

Miyu gasped, "REI!"

Ran said, as she halted Miyu, "Now, now. Perhaps we may get to the bottom of this. We may find out more about the Aya Robots."

She said to the Aya Robot, "Okay. You got it. If you don't mind, you ever drive a car?"

Aya Robot said, "Of course. We are programmed to drive a car, at our age – _17_."

Miyu said, "At this age, you wouldn't even be allowed to."

Aya smiled, "I look 18, right?"

Ran and Miyu huffed, "No."

Ran sighed, "It would be a _long, long _day."

They walked together, as they left to Aya's car, which was outside the airport.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Shibuya, Sayo, along with Misato and Naoki, hunt around Shibuya, guarding the city from an upcoming robot attack.

Sayo spoke, "Alright, Junior Detectives, we are going to make Sis proud, datchu! The Alien Robot Clones of Inspector Hoshino must be stopped. MOVE OUT, DATCHU!"

Misato cheered, "Oh, yes, Detective Kotobuki. You are so awesome!"

Naoki said, "Let's do it!"

_(Sayo, Misato, and Naoki): Shadows creep towards the ceiling, as the sun sets  
Shadows, shadows, shadows!  
Pickpockets, stealing, thieving!_

_In Shibuya, we protect the streets!  
We are Jun-, Jun-, Junior  
Detectives!  
DATCHU!_

Sayo then called out, "NOW! We hunt down the evil robot aliens, one-by-one, and sending them back to Silicon Valley, datchu!"

She ran off-.  
**THUD!  
**Correction, she ran off, but tripped down, face first. Misato ran to her and shouted, "NO! Detective Kotobuki! WAKE UP!"

Sayo struggled to get up, as she was bleeding from the face, "She did it, you bet… Inspector Hoshino, I promise you, you'll get your revenge on those clones, datchu! AAGH! IF I CAN ONLY FIND ONE!"

Misato shrieked, "NOOOO! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Naoki looked out in the view and saw an Aya Robot, in a white shirt and blue skirt, placing vegetables on the vegetable stand. Naoki then saw another robot, cleaning a car in the car wash, as another Aya Robot was tossing the trash out. He then thought, "Seriously? It's like an army of robots, invading Shibuya, with the purpose of doing good…"

Sayo moaned, "It's no joke… They want to replace the human race, datchu!"

Misato cringed, "It's like… There's too many of them…"

The Junior Detectives were so wrong. However, once Ran, Miyu, and Rei arrive in _Dream Girl Industries_, wherever it is, what is the _real _purpose of the Aya Hoshino robot doppelgangers, and why are they in Shibuya AND in America?

Sayo shouted, seeing the multiple Ayas, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, DATCHUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

On a train, heading to San Mateo, the Aya Robot showed Ran and Miyu to their room. The train that they were on was a black and yellow steam engine train, with 7 passenger cars. The robot stated that it was the only train to travel to Silicon Valley, all the way to the end of the line: _San Jose_.

She said to Ran and Miyu, they stepped into their compartment, "Sorry, if it is old-timey comforts, but this is the way to San Mateo, before you can visit the factory I was created in."

Ran said, "It's fine. We're just trying to get used to the time zone in this backwards country."

The robot beeped, "That's because in Japan, it is either today or tomorrow. Should you cross the border of the Earth, also known as the _International Date Line_, let us say that while the Japanese are having breakfast, today, the Americans are busy having lunch, _yesterday_."

Miyu smiled, "Yeah, Ran. How could you _not _know that?"

Ran huffed, "Too focused on our mission, Miyu. But I'm also worried about her…"

Aya Robot bowed, "It's fine. Once we arrive at the San Mateo Hotel, you can relax as long as you want. And then, I can take you to the factory I was built in."

Ran said, "The sooner, the better. Because this is taking so long."

Aya Robot smiled, as she shut the door, "Have a good rest."

She turned to Rei and said, "Mr. Otohata-kun, I'll show you to _your _room, please."

He said, "Sure. But I can find my room, myse-."

She grabbed his hand and said, "Don't be silly. Follow me."

She and Rei walked together, heading to another car. He asked, "Uh, Aya?"

The robot whispered, "Watch your step."

They left, as another Aya, in a blue conductor's uniform, with her hair in a ponytail, knocked on the door. Ran opened it and asked, "Yes?"

The Aya Conductor smiled and extended her hand to her, "Tickets, please."

Ran gagged, "URK! _Another _one?! How many Ayas are there?"

Miyu said, "Ran, who was-? AAH!"

Aya Conductor insisted, "Tickets, please."

Miyu said, "Oh, right… Yes, the tickets."

She showed her four tickets, as Aya held them. She scanned them with her eyes, showing a faint red beam. Ran whispered, "Dude…"

Aya beeped, as she said, _"Your tickets are vaild_. There are four of you, but I only see two."

Miyu stated, "Well, two more that we came with are in another room. But Miyu thinks Otohata and the other Aya are busy in the dining car…"

Ran mumbled, "Or a baggage cart…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Aya smiled, as she walked off, "Enjoy your ride."

Miyu asked, "What was that about?"

Ran said, "I don't know."

She shut the door, as they sat down on the couch, in the room. Ran said, "Well, it's roomy, but Aya didn't have to pick such a vintage train. It's like I'm back in the 1890s…"

Miyu smiled, "On the plus side, we don't even need to get to a hotel, since the place is cozy."

Ran barked, "Yeah, but it's all fun and games, until a train crashes in an accident!"

"Oh, Ran, don't be ridiculous! I bet the Aya in the train is the engineer."

She was right. In the train, Aya, in her white shirt and bloomers, was running the train, which was a steam engine, but it runs on diesel power. Two Aya Robot Drones, dressed in white, carried a jug full of fuel, placed it by the tank. The Aya Engineer beeped, "Is it enough to take us to San Jose?"

The first drone saluted, "Yes, driver. We're expecting another shipment, just in case, in _Redwood_."

The driver giggled, "Good. If this goes well, we could drive it to Los Angeles!"

The second drone beeped, "Negative. Los Angeles is _not _in Silicon Valley."

The driver smiled evilly, "Not _yet_… I wanna see Hollywood."

The first drone beeped, "We all do, ma'am."

Back at the car, Miyu sighed, "Still, how many Aya Androids have we seen, today?"

Ran moaned, "I lost count… 3? 4? I'm not sure if I'll count the first Aya, back in Shibuya…"

Miyu then thought, "But why is the city full of Aya Hoshino? Could she be a treasure in America? No… She's Japanese. On the side note, Miyu wants to know about the Aya clones."

Meanwhile, in a baggage car, the Aya Robot was with Rei. She said, "The conductor has validated our tickets. All goes according to plan."

Rei asked, "Plan? What plan?"

Aya said, "THIS! Kotobuki and Yamazaki are busy in their car, heading to San Mateo. While we're alone, there is something I want from you, Otohata…"

She removed her glasses and let her long black hair down. She whispered, "I love you."

Rei gasped, as she asked, "Kiss me. Would you please kiss me?"

He groaned, "Why do the freaky ones go after me?"

The robot grabbed him and started to kiss him on the lips. They started to make out for twenty seconds, until Rei pushed her away. He said, "Sorry. But it's not just that I wanted it, but it's just…"

"I'm not human? I don't care."

"No, I mean…"

Aya went closer, as she unbuttoned her suit, halfway, showing her bare skin. She smooshed onto his chest, as she whispered, "Come on, baby. You know you want to…"

Rei cringed, as he was blushing, "This is so…"

He thought, "Kotobuki may be right. These Ayas are _Un-Aya-Like_. They CAN'T be perverted…"

Aya Robot held his head and whispered, "Do me…"

Rei said, "Uh, I'm not in that age, Aya…"

Aya blushed, "Oops! Sorry! I forgot… We can't do _that_. Well, that may be so, since I'm not programmed for sexual actions. But making out with you is close."

"But weren't you… you know?"

"Oh, this?"

She buttoned her shirt back on and flushed in a beet red look, "How embarrassing!"

Rei huffed, "_Your _words."

Aya giggled, "Sorry. Sometimes when I see a hot face, I lose myself to this moment. I love my boyfriend. I love you."

She shook her head and said, "Sorry, again. Sometimes when I say that, I lose myself in the moment. I love you."

**WHANG!  
**Rei smacked the back of her head, as Aya rebooted. "_File not found… Rebooting processors…_"

She froze, and then moved again, holding her head. She smiled, "Thanks, I needed that. Added request, _don't do it, again_. I am a very delicate machine."

Rei smiled, "It's okay. Delicate or not… You're still you."

Aya blushed, "Oh, Rei-baby…"

Rei thought, "Now "Rei-Baby"? Did she learn that from Tatsukichi?"

The train suddenly halted, as Aya stumbled down onto Rei. They were on the floor, as Aya blushed completely, with her body over Rei. He blushed, as he saw her face. Rei moaned, as he was nervous, "Uh, Aya…"

Aya stroke his hair, as she blushed, "Yes, sweetheart?"

Rei said, "Should we get off, now? I mean, the train has stopped… and Kotobuki is-."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ran said, as she saw Otohata, with the Aya Robot on him.

Ran thought they were doing something dirty, as she blushed in horror. She then said, "REI! How dare you? The very idea of having to go _"all the way" _with a robot! And at your age, too."

Aya then huffed, as she winked at Rei, "Yeah! How dare you, you greedy pervert?"

**SLAP!  
**She slapped him, as Rei moaned, "It's NOT what you think!"

Ran barked, "Look. San Mateo is coming up, in our next stop. Take Aya with you, and leave her in MY room! And keep your hands to yourself, next time!"

She marched off, as the Aya Robot said to him, "Sorry. I didn't want to be tossed out by her. Plus, I don't want to take the blame and be dismantled. That's how we are designed, to be perfect, and not slutty. I'm sorry I made you take the fall."

Rei said, as he was annoyed, "For an android, you're such a jerk…"

Aya Robot pouted, "Boo…"

**XXXXX**

In Ran and Miyu's room, Ran scolded at the robot, "Until we reach San Mateo, you keep away from that womanizer, Otohata."

Miyu huffed, "Imagine… You, an android, being kissed and groped by a GL Guy, like Rei Otohata. He's such a jerk."

Ran said, "Well, he somehow misses Aya, the _real _Aya, and these robots look just like her… among others. Still, he shouldn't play tonsil hockey with a robot! Remember what happened to the first robot in Shibuya? She was given a hot kiss that she shorted out and broke down."

Aya Robot confessed, "No. That was possibly a default unit. She's not into love and companionship. She is sternly into work and play. She's what called a Worker Aya. Of course, sometimes we let our romantic lust in our servos get the best of us. But that's cool. She was a _Ver. 4.8_. I'm only a _Ver. 7.3_."

Ran asked her, "Okay… Tell me, do these robots go by a strict code? And if so, which models are considered the Worker Ayas?"

Aya said, "Yes. We always obey our programming, when to help out a person in need, or someone to care for. We are built in _Dream Girl Industries, _to become the perfect GAL. However, there were flaws to our models, dating from _Versions 2.9 to 4.9_. They break down, easily, after one mistake. _Version 5 _to _8.6 _Ayas are the workable models. But somehow we steed away from perversion; if someone tries to feel us up, we go by a safety mechanism, which restrains the lecher, and report him of her to the police. We notice Rei Otohata, even though he is innocent, but he's somewhat of a nice guy, with such a cocky attitude."

Ran said, "That's Rei for you. He acts good-looking, but he's such a jerk."

She then asked, "Exactly _where _is the factory that you built from? You said Silicon Valley, but… which area?"

Aya Robot replied, "It's near the heart of Silicon Valley – Santa Clara, California. We drop you off at San Mateo, first. And then, we'll take a scenic route to Santa Clara."

Miyu asked, "The heart of Silicon Valley… You mean that is where the company is founded?"

Aya beeped, "It's all about resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-, resources-."

Miyu slapped the back of her head and said, "You okay?"

Aya beeped, "…resources of technology. Also, I needed that, after my fiasco with Otohata-kun. And to add, never do it, again. I'm delicate."

Miyu apologized, "Miyu's sorry. You sometimes act human."

Aya bowed and said, "I accept your apology."

She insisted, "If you don't mind, would you, Miyu, and Rei spend the night at San Mateo, and charter with another Aya Unit? I must go and get rebuilt, at _Dream Girl Industries._ When we leave, tell the GL Guy I said I'm sorry…"

Ran said, "I will. And we don't mind. It was nice to tag along with you, heading to San Mateo, and we'll head off to Santa Clara, once we spent the night at the hotel. One question: Does the hotel have a name?"

Aya Robot processed and said, "Error. The name is classified. Sorry. My memory has been hazy."

Miyu sobbed, "Maybe I knocked your data clear out."

"No, it's not, Miyu Yamazaki… You only fixed me. I never have been to that hotel, but a guide will take you there."

She sat up and left the room. She concluded, "Your destination is about 200 miles away, and in speed of the train, you should arrive, within the hour. Thank you."

She walked off, as Ran said, "Good. Plenty of time, before we find the real Aya."

Miyu then said, "Okay. But the minute we run into another Aya Android, try playing nice to her. But moreover, we have to go to that hotel, before we disembark on Santa Clara."

"Good thinking."

As they talked, the Aya Robot overheard their conversation. She then whispered, "They're close."

She walked off, as she beeped, "I cannot tell my creators about this. It is best for them to know. Thank you for the information… _Ran Kotobuki_."

She walked to the other room, as Rei saw Aya. He asked, "Yes?"

Aya leaned to him and kissed him in the cheek. She whispered, "Goodbye."

She bent up and walked out of the room. Rei thought, "What was that about?"

The Aya Conductor called out, "Next station: _San Mateo! San Mateo!_"

* * *

Outside the station in San Mateo, Ran looked around, seeing people walking to and from their trains, as they were greeted by numerous Ayas, dressed in different outfits. Two Ayas in pink dresses and in ponytails were handing out flower leis to the incoming visitors. One Aya was in a station master's uniform, stamping tickets. One Aya was carrying a family's luggage to the train.

Ran whispered, "Man… These Ayas are everywhere."

Rei felt uneasy, as he said, "Well, let's hope the _real _Aya is somewhere."

Two Ayas, in blue dresses, approached the group, as they said in unison, "Welcome to Silicon Valley! Welcome to San Mateo! Welcome! Welcome!"

They gave Ran, Miyu, and Rei a bouquet of flowers, as the first Aya said, "Welcome to San Mateo… My friends."

The second Aya blushed, as she saw Rei, "Oh, what a good-looking specimen."

The first Aya bickered, "I saw him, first!"

"I saw him, too!"

"He's dreamy."

"I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

"Too slow, friend."

"Aw, no fair!"

Ran blew a whistle, as she halted the robots. She then shouted, "OKAY! OKAY! Stop fighting!"

Miyu said, "Miyu is confused, seeing two androids fighting over someone who is human."

The Ayas said, "Well, we can't help it! She did it, first! No, I didn't! You did!"

Ran blew again, as she stated, "Look! I know I loved to play _Freaky Friday _with you two, but we're in a rush. Do you know the closest hotel here, in San Mateo?"

The first Aya said, "Our guide, across the way, will help you."

The second Aya smiled, "She's right. This way, please."

They walked off, as the Ayas waved goodbye, "Enjoy your visit!"

Rei huffed, "One is enough, but _two _is murder."

Ran thought, "It's just so wrong… yet peculiar… While an Aya Android can be infatuated by Rei, easily, like the real Aya, two Aya Androids do the exact same thing, except when one says that she loves Rei, the other disagrees. Maybe there's more to them, than just a cute body."

Miyu replied, "You think maybe these Ayas are compatible? Just saying. I mean, they are friendly, but not once they'd bicker to their own kind."

Rei said, "They're acting like kids, if you ask me."

Ran replied, "Well, _Dream Girl Industries _are known to make the perfect GAL. Unfortunately, they made them imperfect, because they share the same mind… one voice… and _ONE AYA!_"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed area, the real Aya was tied in a chair, still tied up, like before, as two figures approached her. One person said, "She's the main core of the Perfect Girl: smart, cute, and very pretty. She looks exactly like our robots, including our newer versions."

The second person stuck a syringe into her chest. She then muffled in pain, as they siphoned a little of her blood. The figure in a lab coat was female and had long black hair, like Aya. She said, "Sir… the DNA has been extracted."

The man said, as he pointed at Aya, "Excellent. Eliminate her. We won't need her, anymore."

Aya gasped, "HUH?"

She thought, "No… They're going to kill me?"

The Aya Robot asked, "But sir… Sir, don't you think we should spare her, just in case? I mean, she's the perfect subject for our plans of conquest. In any rate, the Aya Robots, i.e. my fellow sisters, should be well-prepared."

The man replied, as he smoked a cigarette, "Now, now…"

The Aya Robot lit it for him, using a lighter from her finger, as he continued, "We have what we got from the girl. We are done with her. Do as I say… Kill her."

The Aya Robot bowed and said, "Yes, sir."

Aya cringed, as she wept, muffling her screams. She screamed, "LEMME GO! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

The Aya Robot aimed a pistol at her and said, "I… I cannot… I don't know… She looks _exactly _like me… and she… yet… somehow…"

She tilted her head to the side, and started to short out.

_"Error… System error… Aya cannot disobey prime directives…_"

She shut down, as the man huffed, "Ugh. _Merde… _Not again… Why does it act so hard to produce a powerful android spy, yet she cannot kill someone in her like-."

He approached Aya and looked at her hair, "What is this? Your hair… It's short! You look like my androids, yet you have shorter hair!"

Aya spoke, but could not speak clearly. The man removed her cloth in her mouth, and Aya started to breathe heavily.

"Oh, thank god…" She heaved, "You… What do you want from me?"

The man said, as he walked by Aya, pacing back and forth, "I have something from you. But first, a question: Why is your hair shorter than before?"

Aya said, "My hair? Well, I had it cut to shoulder-length, for my boyfriend. But before I could, you had to kidnap me with your ridiculous robot of me!"

The Man smirked, as he took a puff of his cigarette, "There was a reason I took you, my dear… You see… I wanted to create the Perfect Girl… and YOU, Aya Hoshino, is it? _Vous_… were perfect. That light pale skin… that ebony black hair… those amber eyes… those soft lips…"

Aya shouted, "Pervert! You wanted me as a catalyst, were you?"

He held her chin, as Aya moaned, "Let go of me…"

He went closer to her face, as he smirked, showing _his _face, which was in a red ski mask. He then said, in a French accent, "Ah… I do not want you as a catalyst… I wanted you, for the perfect girl…"

"Is this about world domination?" Aya asked him.

He adjusted his tie and said, "Hmm… You could say that… But we're not done perfecting the Perfect Girl routine. Once we are done with _vous_, we shall proceed with Plan B. But I am not telling _vous_, yet."

He walked off, as he turned to the broken Aya Android, "Aya! Pull yourself together and-! Oh, please… She's really broken? Fine…"

He spoke in a walkie-talkie, "Aya Drones 87 &amp; 109… please repair Aya 61. Aya 52… take the DNA sample of _Mademoiselle Hoshino_ to the Creation Tank. Aya 21… take Aya Prime to her holding cell…"

"Holding cell? Creation Tank? Aya Prime?!" Aya gasped.

The man shouted, as she slapped her mouth with duct tape, "_Silence!_"

Aya muffled, as the Aya Drones walked in, carrying the broken Aya away, as another Aya Drone grabbed Aya from her chair. She carried her away, as Aya 46, from the speaker, called to her boss, "Sir! We have reports from Aya 7, reporting from San Mateo. A Miss Ran Kotobuki is closing in on you. What should we do?"

The man said, "Give me a reading of this Kotobuki girl, and when she arrives in my factory, take care of her. Wait for more instructions…"

Aya 46 called back, "Understood, sir."

She signed off, as the man smirked, "Yes… Soon, I shall have the _Perfect Girls… _to rule the world… and rid of the _imperfect_ Ran Kotobuki…"

He held up a picture of Kotobuki, as he laughed, "She's nothing, compared to her best friend, Aya Hoshino. Soon, she will be exterminated. Or, as we say it, _exterminés. Quell dommage._"

He placed the tip of his burning cig onto Ran's picture and burned it.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_By the way, the villain behind this is the RED Spy from "Team Fortress 2"_


	4. Chapter 4

At the _Dream Girl Industries _factory in Santa Clara, California, there was an assembly line going on, with multiples Aya Androids, in their seated positions, coming from a huge Creation Tank from another room, which is locked tightly, with the sign "_Verboten_" on the door. The Spy appeared on the balcony, as multiple technicians, engineers, and scientists are in attention. He turned to the meter, as it said "_235,203 _Ayas Created". He called to the technicians, "Gentlemen… We are reaching our quota. Once we have our goal of _1,000,000,000, _that's one billion Aya Androids, nothing will stop us from taking over the world, with our product, the _Perfect Girl!_"

The technicians boomed, "HERE, HERE!"

The Spy returned to his office, as everyone went back to work. He turned to a motionless line of Ayas, as he smiled, while blushing from behind his mask. He approached one Aya, in a red blouse and black bloomers, and stroked her faux hair.

"Ah… _Mon Petite Chou-fleur _…" he whispered to the robot.  
_Translation: "My little cauliflower" (Seriously?!)_

* * *

Meanwhile, in San Mateo, California, Ran was resting in bed, as she was thinking about the whole Aya Android fiasco, going into their first trip to _Dream Girl Industries _in Santa Clara, the heart of Silicon Valley. As she was thinking, a knock on the door was made, as an Aya Android was by the door, slipping a slip of paper through the door. She walked off, as Ran got out of the bed and approached the door. She then found the slip of paper, beneath her feet, and picked it up. She read it and was surprised. It was a small map, with directions on getting to Santa Clara, the HQ of _Dream Girl Industries_, and the center of Silicon Valley.

"So… Someone (apparently an Aya Android, possibly) has given me a clue on the whereabouts of our destination. We'll spend the night here, first, charter a car to Santa Clara, and then, we save Aya, shut down _Dream Girl Industries_, and leave the USA, returning to Shibuya.  
Watch your back, _Dream Girl Industries_. Super Cop Ran Kotobuki is coming strong."

She lied back down, as she sighed, placing the map in her pocket, "*YAWN* But first… I should get some bed rest… I am exhausted. Wasted three days in a plane and train, without a moment of shuteye… and for what? Aya Hoshino Androids, to the left of me, and to the right of me."

As she dozed off, Rei stepped out, as Miyu yawned, "You going somewhere, Rei?"

Rei said, "I need to step out. If you don't mind."

Miyu giggled, "Okay. But don't do any hanky-panky to an Aya Android."

He sighed in anger, "Listen, Miyu. Tell Kotobuki to _not _rip on me, whenever I'm in a predicament, like an Aya faker fawning at me. It's bad enough they are teases and flirts, but they are _not _Aya. The real Aya is nothing like them. I'd say whoever created her… and the others… must've made them ridiculously lovelorn."

He stepped out, as Miyu lied with Ran, "Miyu's exhausted…"

She slept with her, as she was fast asleep.

**XXXXX**

At the hallway, Rei was standing by the hallway, as an Aya Android walked by, dressed in a red suit with skirt, with glasses on. She approached Rei and asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

Rei turned to her and suddenly grumbled, "_Another _one? What a week…"

Aya Robot smiled and said, "You're so handsome. Do you have the time?"

Rei said, "No, but thanks. By the way, I was wondering if you'd tell us how to get to _Dream Girl Industries_? My friend wants to learn more about your wonderful place… in Santa Clara."

Aya beeped, as she held his neck, with her fingers, "Why do you want to know, human? Correction – _stud human_?"

Rei said, "It's no reason. You know, you remind me of my girlfriend."

Aya Robot winked, "I love my boyfriend."

She responded, "Anyway, you want to get to Santa Clara, the heartland of Silicon Valley? You're already in San Mateo. I suppose I can give you the closest direction."

He smiled and said, "Thank you."

She replied, as she held her index finger up, "Close your eyes…"

He asked, "Uh, why?"

She stated, adjusting her glasses, "You'll see~. Keep them closed, until I say different."

He closed his eyes, and the robot told him to turn around. He does, as she held her finger up. She stuck it into his neck, as she glowed in her LED eyes in a green hue, slowly flashing. Her head turns left and right, slowly and steadily, as she beeps and whirs.

"_Santa Clara – 33 minute drive – 27.6 miles… Well put procedure… Unit name: Otohata Rei… Hot guy… Blood type: B; therefore "Human"… Height: 180cm… Weight: 59kg… Born: Tokyo, Japan…  
Otohata Rei… Girlfriend name: Aya Hoshino… Student of Meisho #1 High School (2__nd__ year)…_"

She continued to process, as Rei felt his neck a bit stiff, "Uh… How long is this going to be?"

Aya continued to process her data, "Her friends… Kotobuki Ran and Yamazaki Miyu… Status: Visiting Silicon Valley…"

She finished, as she whispered to him, "Go out with me."

He turned around, but she stopped him, saying, "Keep your eyes closed, and stay in position…"

She draped her arms around him and whispered, "Rei… You are a hot-looking human… We all want you, so badly…"

She kissed his neck, as Rei was nervous. She then pulled out a lipstick, and then opened it. As she turned it, it spewed out pink smoke, as it was surrounding Rei. Aya covered her mouth with a pink cloth, as Rei asked, coughing a bit, "Uh, was there a fire, right now?"

He opened his eye, as he saw Aya's left hand, holding a stick of a lipstick, spewing smoke. Rei growled, as he turned around, "AYA! WHAT ARE YOU DO-? *COUGH* Ugh… We are _not _dating… at all… robot…"

He felt sluggish, as Aya closed her lipstick, smiling evilly. His eyes dropped, as he fell to his knees. Aya Robot laughed robotically, in a monotone, as Rei dropped to the floor, out cold.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee… … … Sucker."

She then spoke in a walkie-talkie, "Aya 17 to RED Spy… Sir, target Otohata has been neutralized."

The Boss spoke, "_Oui_, 17. Was there ever any doubt?"

Aya 17 beeped, "Enough knock-out gas to take down a weak little tiger."

The Boss smiled and said, "Well, the moment has passed. I see why Aya 61 malfunctioned… She is a lovesick puppy. And the pattern of these androids all have the same wavelength – _him_. I _hate _you, you swine…"

Aya 17 asked, "Are you referring to Otohata?"

"_Oui_! Now take him to the factory. And, oh! Plant the bait for our guests, a Miss Kotobuki and a Miss Yamazaki. _Faire en sorte_."

Aya 17 beeped, "Yes, sir."

She then spoke in the radio, "Ladies…"

Three more Ayas appeared, as they carried Rei away, easily. Aya 17 beeped, "One Aya cannot lift him. 59kg… such a lightweight. Luckily, we can lift up to 900kg."

Another Aya Robot said, "Yes, we do. But we can't strain ourselves. I love my boyfriend."

The third Aya Robot let go, as she barked, "Hey, hold on! I'm in love with him! I love my boyfriend!"

The fourth Aya Robot shouted, "SAYS YOU! _I _love him! I want to marry him and start a family!"

The second robot argued, "Aw, don't get so tempting. You're not even human!"

Aya 17 shouted, "ENOUGH! Have you forgotten what the mission is?"

She added, "Also, I love him… I gave him a sexy massage…"

The third robot yelled, "No, you didn't."

The fourth robot barked, "I HATE YOU!"

The second Aya robot shrieked, "GAME ON, BITCH!"

The four Aya Androids fought and punch at each other, as Ran suddenly woke up. She heard the commotion, as she stepped to the door. She opened the door, as all four Ayas were still fighting. Rei Otohata was out cold, by the hallway, as she spotted him.

"Aw, crap! What's going on?"

The Ayas started to tear each other apart, as she dragged Rei inside. She shut the door, and locked it, as she placed Rei on the wall. Ran growled, "Damn it. Wake up, Rei… Rei?"

She slapped his face and cried, "RISE AND SHINE, ICE KING! WAKE UP! WHY! WON'T! YOU! WAKE! UP? WAKEUP! UPANDATTHEM! RISENSHINE!"

Rei started to moan, as he was coming to. Ran smiled in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Rei, you feel okay? What happened?"

She then jeered, "You had to be fawned by four Aya Robots… you womanizer…"

Rei moaned, "No! It's NOT what you think! That Aya Robot, out in the hall-!"

She halted him and said, "No, no more… I believe you."

"You… what?"

"I believe you. Four Ayas fighting over each other? It's like they're fighting against each other, or, in this case, Aya is fighting against herself."

"You think so?"

She slammed her hand on the wall, as she barked, "Otohata, what happened?"

He explained that an Aya Android drugged him, after she told him to close his eyes. After that, he remembered nothing. Ran explained that it was all for the best. At least she knows what is going on, now. The Aya Androids not only wanted Rei, but her and Miyu, as well.

"Rei, we're heading to Santa Clara, right now. We don't need an Aya Android to take us. We'll charter a bus to Santa Clara!"

"That's all well and good. But suppose that the Ayas know us?"

"You're right. There are plenty of them. Besides, we'll run into a different Aya."

**SMASH! CRASH! BZZT!  
**All four Ayas started to break apart, as they were hissing, beeping, and speaking in a distorted slur. Ran and Rei looked outside, as Ran added, "Starting with the fact that these four Aya-bots are defective."

Smoke engulfed the hallway, as Ran covered her mouth, "Wake Miyu up! We're leaving!"

She shut the door, as she spoke, covering her mouth, "Once the smoke settles, we'll escape through the back way."

Rei nudged Miyu, as she was waking up. He said to her that they are leaving. Ran spoke, "Follow me. The Aya Androids are disabled."

She opened the door and added, "Also, cover your mouths. It's a smoky area."

They stepped out of their rooms, as they went passed the broken Ayas. But as they crept off, about ten Ayas were in each side of the hallway, as they were in awe.

They chanted in unison, "OTOHATA! OTOHATA! WE LOVE YOU!"

Miyu cried, "AAGH! I don't think they want us to leave…"

Ran said, "I think these androids wanted to get rid of us!"

The Ayas spoke, "Don't be silly! We'd never hurt you… _An amateur and a fool_!"

They marched towards Rei, as they blushed in arousal.

"Oh, Rei… I love you…"  
"I love you, too…"  
"Kiss me…"  
"Oh, darling…"  
"Sweetheart…"  
"I like you, a lot, Otohata-kun…"  
"Sweetie…"  
"Otohata-kun."  
"Rei-kun."

Miyu cried, "NOW WHAT, RAN?"

Ran looked around and panicked, "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"Ran!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"Ran!"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ran yelled at Miyu.

She then gasped, "OH! I GOT IT!"

Miyu fell in a THUD, as Ran grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall. The Ayas went closer to Rei, as they giggled and cheered for him. Ran held the extinguisher up and shouted, "HEY, REI! COVER YOUR EYES!"

The Ayas turned to Ran, as they barked, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR REI?"

Ran snuffed, "Jeez… You're clingy than those tan addict bitches! Speaking of which, _CO2 _for _YOU!_"

**PSSSSSSSSH!  
**She fired the extinguisher at the Aya Androids. However, they were blinded by the white clouds, which was good enough for Ran.

"Hunh. I thought they'd malfunction… REI! OUT THE BACK! HURRY!"

Rei rushed off, as Miyu followed them. Ran then chanted, "Miyu! MIYU! **MIYUUUUUUUU!**"

Miyu yelled, "WHAAAAAAAT?"

Ran jeered, "THAT'S for annoying me, you moron!"

Miyu griped, as they rushed down the stairs, "Okay, Miyu's sorry! Now, shut up and rush downstairs!"

Rei cried, "TO WHERE?"

Ran yelled, "THE PARKING LOT, STUPID! WE HAVE TO GET A CAR TO SANTA CLARA!"

Miyu stated, "It'd be easier with an Aya Android helping us."

Ran barked, "At the rate we're in, and not to bash on Aya… no offense, Rei… but SCREW THOSE ROBO-BITCHES! We can drive there, ourselves!"

Rei said, "It's a 33-minute trip there! _I'll _drive us there."

Ran said, "You heard him! Let's find a car!"

They arrived at the parking lot, as Rei found a red convertible, with the roof down. He stepped in, as Ran was in the front seat, while Miyu was in the back.

"We're stealing a car, are we?" Miyu asked.

Ran said, "Police emergency! Aya is at Santa Clara! Damn it! I wish I had to know about hot wiring a car! But it's illegal to steal a car!"

Rei showed the ignition switch, as it had the keys inside. He said, "Maybe the robots are stupid enough to leave the keys in the starter."

He turned the keys, as Ran showed him the map. She said, "Take this way! And move, before-!"

The Ayas arrived, via the elevator, covered in white powder. They cried to Rei, as Miyu shouted, "GO! GO! GO!"

**VROOOOOOOM!  
**The convertible drove away, as the Ayas ran after them. They stopped, as one Aya sobbed, "Come back… Otohata-kun…"

She wept, as she wailed. The others wailed, in unison, crying for Otohata.

**XXXXX**

On the road, Miyu looked back and said, "Good job, Ran. Those androids are smart enough to love Rei, but they don't know how to drive stick."

Rei replied, "Hopefully, we'll find _Dream Girl Industries_, by the hour."

Ran thought, as she looked at the map, "PHEW! That was close. My guess is that the Aya Android knows where Aya is… Could it be where Aya is… or could it be a trap? Yes… The pieces are coming together. The only question left is… Why did they attack Rei?"

Miyu called out, "Next stop: _Silicon Valley!_"

Ran added, "Santa Clara, California, here we come!"

Rei rubbed his eyes, as he said, "Well, as long as we can make it. I'm not used to driving a car, yet."

Ran said, "You can drive, nicely."

Rei huffed, "I'm still learning."

Miyu said, "Listen, Ran, when we get there, the first thing we do is to ask questions about the place, before we jump for the gusto, and that's Aya."

Ran replied, "Right. Ask first, demand later. One can't be so sure."

Miyu smiled, "Oh, Ran…"

She then thought, "I wonder how Shibuya is doing. Sayo and her friends are handling it, really well, despite the Aya Robot thing."

**XXXXX**

Back in Shibuya, Sayo was spying on a group of Aya Androids, patrolling the school building's front gate.

"It's worse than we fear, Detective Kotobuki," Misato said, "They have infiltrated our defenses."

Sayo whispered, "You bet. Those aliens have found a place for their hideout, datchu."

Five Ayas stayed by the gate, as three Ayas left the premises. Sayo gasped, as she noticed the high school. It was Hounan High.

"NO!" Naoki cried, "It's _our_ school?"

_To point out, Sayo, Misato, and Naoki are at the age of being in high school. Ran and her friends are in their second year._

Sayo cried, "We have to stop them, datchu!"

Misato whispered, "What'll we do, now?"

She replied, "Maybe…"

Naoki squeaked, "OOK!"

He shuddered in fear, as Sayo said, "Maybe this plan will work. We can ask these girls what is going on, before we dive in. Ask first, demand later, datchu."

Misato smiled, "Oh, Sayo, you're excellent. You take after your sister, Ran."

Sayo smiled, "Detective Misato, Detective Naokichi, move out! We play calmly, as we ask these alien clones what is going on."

Naoki shivered, in fright, "Can we ask now, demand later?"

Sayo asked, "Detective Naokichi?"

He pointed at behind Sayo and Misato, as an Aya Android, in a black suit and skirt, with her hair in a ponytail, was by the Junior Detectives. She beeped, "I'm sorry. But why are you sneaking into our base of operations?"

Sayo gasped, "AAAAAAH!"

The detectives ran off, but two more Ayas blocked their way. The Aya they encountered laughed, as she walked closely to them, "Now, kids… Come inside, while we plan to take care of you… You needn't to be spying on us. We are omnipotent… over _your _kind."

Two Ayas grabbed Sayo, Misato, and Naoki, as the Aya Robot laughed, "In the name of the new order of Aya, you three are under arrest! Aya 120, Aya 83, Take them away!"

They responded, "Affirmative, Aya 5."

Misato gasped, "They're _all _named Aya?!"

Sayo cried, "WHAT'S GOING ON? What planet are you from, alien spawn?"

Aya 5 smirked, "Planet?! Don't be silly, child. We're more than from a planet… We're more human than you think. We have big plans for you."

She bellowed, "TAKE THEM TO THE BRIG! Er, I mean, TAKE THEM TO THE CAGE! NO, NO! I mean, LOCK THEM UP!"

She sighed, "Sorry. Bad day, today. Had to sell some fruits at a green grocer."

Ayas 83 and 120 carried the detectives away, as Aya 5 turned to the sky. She whispered, "Soon, sir… This world will soon be ours."

**XXXXX**

One hour later, at Santa Clara, the car arrived, with Rei parking it, across the street. Rei then noticed a group of Ayas, in black vests and cargo jeans. They were approaching the trio, as Ran stepped out.

"Ask first, demand later…" she thought.

Ran asked the Ayas, "Excuse me, Aya Androids. Is this _Dream Girl Industries_?"

Aya 19, in her nametag, replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Aya 75 added, "What brings you here, with this GL guy?"

Rei moaned, "Must you not?"

Aya 75 winked, "Must _you _not?"

Ran stated, as she stood straight, "I want to know. You girls were created to resemble, coincidentally, a friend of mine. What reason do you have, in her likeness? To add, I will NOT divulge her name, since she is-."

She pointed at them and shouted, "AHEM! Let's cut to the chase!"

Miyu shouted, "Ran! NO!"

Ran demanded, "Where's my friend? Her name is Aya Hosh-!"

She froze in place, as she was immovable, pointing at the robots.

Miyu asked, "Ran? Ran? Hey, Ran?"

Ran fell, face-first, in a THUD, with her neck, revealing a small dart on the back. She was unconscious. The Ayas stand in place, as Aya 10 beeped, "Target secured, sir."

Rei gasped, "WHAT THE?"

Miyu cried, "IT'S A TRAP!"

She shouted, "YOU LITTLE BI-!"

She gasped, as she fell onto Ran, and was out cold, as well. Rei approached them, but the Ayas aimed their rifles at him.

"Don't move, or at least pose for us," Aya 19 blushed in happiness.

Rei shouted, "DON'T SHOOT! We surrender!"

Aya 32 smiled, "Aw, we can't shoot _you_, honey. Anything you say, I will listen…"

Aya 19 whispered to Aya 32, "Uh, wrong story, Aya."

Aya 32 winked, "Oops."

Rei huffed, as he whispered, "Damn it. Who knew Kotobuki would fall for a trap, like that?"

They aimed their rifles at him, as Aya 19 ordered, "Take them to the cell! We wait orders from our boss!"

The boss appeared, as he said, "AHEM! Ladies… Stand down."

He walked toward Rei, as he asked, "I see Kotobuki and Yamazaki are indisposed of, naturally, _non_?"

The Ayas saluted, in unison, "Yes, sir."

He said to one of them, "You. Have the man in my quarters… As for those two, bring them to the factory. I'll deal with _her_, the one called Kotobuki, later."

He then looked at an unconscious Miyu and looked at her face. He then whispered, "Oh… Such beauty, misplaced…"

He called, "On second thought, revive _her_, when you get to the main floor of the factory. Have Otohata here, safely in my office."

He smoked a cigarette, as he smiled, "Move out, now, ladies."

Rei demanded, "What do you want with us?"

The boss smiled, "Nothing. You'll understand, once we're done talking. We'll meet in my office, while we do away with your friends, boy. So, listen up! Because your girlfriend, Aya Hoshino, is in my custody. And unless you want to see her again, you do as I say…"

Rei groaned, as he surrendered, kneeling down, with his hands behind his head.

"Wise decision…" He snorted.

"TAKE THEM AWAY!" He yelled, as the Ayas carried the unconscious Ran and Miyu away, while the rest escorted Rei to his office.

* * *

"Ungh… mmm… R-, Ran? Yamato-kun?"

Miyu started to wake up, as the man in the ski cap watched on. She saw him, as she was shocked.

"YOU!" She yelled.

She tried to move, but she was strapped down on the table. She was in the main factory, with the boss holding a syringe ready.

"So, you are the one called Yamazaki, right?"

"Yes. What sort of BS are you doing to Aya?"

"Indeed. BS is nothing but a _Boring Scout_! You, however… may be a cutie, but, how you say, adorable…"

"I'm an engaged woman!"

He held her chin, as he looked at her, "Another girl… perfect enough to be in my line of androids, to take over the world, in perfection… Yes?"

"No! You're going to clone _me, _are you?" Miyu griped.

The boss stated, "Who is she?"

Aya 2, her supervisor, replied, "Her name: _Miyu Yamazaki_."

The boss giggled, "Ho, ho, ho. Miyu… Perfect Girl Miyu… Indeed."

Miyu widened her eyes and gasped, "I… I won't do it!"

He scolded, "Silence, Miyu! You, child, are not going anywhere… without the proper technique. Once we finish with your friend, Aya Hoshino… We'll move on with you."

Miyu shouted, "What have you done to Aya?"

He said, "Well, we have her safe and sound… However, we plan to keep her alive. But she will die, if your friend, Otohata, does not listen to me."

"So… You're going to kill her?"

"Once I reach one billion… It's a goal I plan to use. Using her DNA, and _coming soon_, _your _DNA, I have created the _perfect girl_, perfect enough to please anybody, be you male, female, child, adult, or even animal."

"You sick bastard…"

"Tell me. What do you humans know about perfection in life? You grow old, get sick, have sudden urges, go to war, bleed, sweat, cry, feel jealous… and worst of all, die. My _Perfect Girls _are not like that. They live forever… but at times, they can be repaired, unlike your hospitals that treat them. THINK OF IT! You, with your cancer, diabetes, leukemia, and other rotten diseases! Your human kind makes me sick, and not literally! You disgust me…"

He spat in her face, as he continued, "Is it because you are human, you can _think _you can live forever, yet you know when you'll die, sooner or later?"

Miyu cringed, as she was annoyed, "You're evil… You didn't want to keep Aya, for yourself… YOU WANTED TO TAKEOVER THE PLANET!"

He said, "Indeed… Aya 2, prepare the subject to the Creation Tank. Once I am finished with Mademoiselle Hoshino, I'll turn to Miyu, next…"

Miyu barked, "WHERE'S RAN? She'll stop you, at any time… You're finished!"

Two Ayas held the motionless and still out cold Ran, by the arms, as he asked, "You mean… _her_?"

He laughed snootily, as Miyu cried, "NO!"

He said, "It seems I put enough tranquilizer darts to take down an elephant. We tripled her dosage, so she doesn't wake up… She's due for a surprise, if she _does_."

She was grabbed by the neck, as he smiled, "Ah… _Au revoir_, Detective Kotobuki… Rest in peace…"

He threw her body, with great strength and velocity, into the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Miyu shrieked.

Ran fell into a bin of broken Aya parts. She was buried in different arms, legs, and torsos, as she was rolled away. Miyu started to cry, as she was sobbing, "No… Ran, no! WAH, RAN!"

She cried, as he approached, "Oh, don't be sad… You'll see her, again… after we wake you up."

He said to Aya 2, "Prepare to sedate her."

Aya 2 replied, "Yes, sir."

She held the syringe, as she replied, "This won't hurt a bit, ma'am. This will put you in a catatonic state. And when you wake up, you'll do something special for the world…"

Miyu shivered, as she winced, "No… NO! LET ME GO!"

Aya 2 held her shoulders, and stuck the syringe into her neck.

"OW!" Miyu cried.

Aya 2 smiled, "Oh, it's just a little poke."

She said to the 4th wall, "You were expecting the _other _P-word?"

Miyu moaned, as she tried to break free. She groaned, as she was budging, "You won't… get away… with this…"

She started to feel rigid, as her body was stiffening. Aya 2 said, "Don't worry. It'll only make you stiff as a board, for a moment. Let's say… two to three days? Or a week?"

She bowed, "Sorry. It's still untested… Maybe… _Forever_?"

Miyu was shocked, but it was too late. Her body became rigid that she stopped moving. She squeaked, "No… Ran… Wa-…"

She was stiff, as Aya 2 freed her. She then placed her on a trough, as Aya 81 rolled her away. Aya 2 returned to the office, as she went to her boss, who was in his desk.

"Sir, the patient is sedated," she said, "She'll be ready, soon."

The boss smiled, "Excellent."

Rei was let in, as he turned to the boss. He was placed down by two Ayas, sitting in a chair.

"Welcome, Rei Otohata… We've been expecting you…"

He snickered evilly, as Rei was growling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lower levels of the factory, Ran was waking up, covered in spare parts and limbs. She moaned, "Oh… What happened? Am I in Heaven?"

She gasped, seeing a broken Aya Android, on her. She shoved it off, as she looked around.

"Dude… I must be in the sub-level of _Dream Girl Industries…_"

She felt sweaty, as it gotten hot. She rubbed her forehead and said, "Man… I'm feeling hot…"

She turned around and saw a huge boiler/incinerator, which was rolling the broken Aya Robot parts in, turning them into ashes and melted down trash.

"AAAAGH! AND I'M GOING TO DIE!"

She shrieked, as the conveyor belt went closer. She tried moving, but some of the limbs held her feet down. She threw them off her ankles, as the belt went closer to the incinerator.

"I'm not going to make it! DAMN IT! WHY NOW? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Will Ran Kotobuki survive her apparent death? What does the boss of _Dream Girl Industries _want with Rei _and _Miyu? And where is Aya, in the factory? Has she been already killed?

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ran Kotobuki was trapped in a conveyor belt, as she was about to be incinerated by a huge boiler, which was melting down the discarded Aya Robots. The evil masked man, a French man in a red spy mask and business suit, has already captured and detained Miyu Yamazaki, about to become his _Second Perfect Girl. _All the while, Rei Otohata was about to make a business deal with him.

At the office, he said, "Gentleman… I have proposition for you."

He stood up, as Ayas 86 &amp; 99 were standing behind Rei, making sure that he wouldn't escape. He stayed seated, as the masked man said, "You see, the reason I built these dolls, these _Ayas_, if you will call them, is this… I plan to make the _perfect girl_. For you see, WE want to rule all of the cities, making peace and tranquility in the economy. But _NOOOOOON_… Can you imagine the people in Japan that want to credit my research? They expect to give me a severance check! The project I have funded, for world peace, was rejected… but I showed them."

He offered a cigarette to him, but put it away, as he said, "Non… I wanted to make them pay. You see, the _Perfect Girl _should be nice, pristine, and most importantly, adorable."

Rei asked, "And what? The perfect girl was Aya Hoshino?"

The man said, "No… … … …"

He held up a brown envelope and barked, "That would be _Ran Kotobuki!_"

He slapped the envelope down, revealing pics of her, in her GAL attire, beating up boys and thugs, in Shibuya, including one with Mami Honda, a girl in long light brown hair and in a purple blouse and white skirt, from Ikebukuro. Rei was a bit stunned, as the Ayas were shocked.

"Sir… Why?" They asked him.

He barked, "No reason. But I'm happy I have _you_!"

He said to him, "Now, listen up, boy, or an android of a violent and prissy little juvenile delinquent would be the _last thing _you'd ever dream of, today."

Rei tried to stand up, but Aya 86 said, "Stay in your seat."

Rei moaned, as the boss replied, "The World's Greatest GAL, as she is called, was the perfect specimen for _Dream Girl Industries._ It was during my trip to Japan, which is home to Akihabara, the heart of Japan's technology center. I discovered a girl with a nice build and such trampy clothing. But her body was perfect, with the perfect of curves. I was to examine her, and see what makes her so adorable and cute. But…"

_Ran started beating up a boy, as she shouted, "Back off, Carried!"_

The man said, "She has a violent mean streak. What did they expect? I hear that she was a daughter of a Japanese Police Commissioner. And she was destined for greatness… But she was considered _imperfect_!  
The Perfect Girl must be a sweet, nice, and delicate _fleur_… _NOT _a girl that beats people up, is lazy, greedy, gluttonous, cruel, and gets arrested, a lot. Yet, she speaks the mind of a role model. Who would want a role model for the perfect specimen?"

He continued, as he smoked his cigarette, "But one day, as I spied on the target, there was a girl that seemed perfect, too… except she has a thing for _subsidized dates._ Kotobuki was to meet with her and snapped her out of it, saying she cannot be used, by using her body for money! I figured… if she wastes her body for that, she'd be imperfect. That girl was your Aya Hoshino. And by the time she dressed like her, which was in those clothes she wears, she was perfect… That black hair, that bright skin, her amber eyes, her ruby lips, her voluptuous body… She was, _indeed_, perfect. We knew the time had come to strike, following my moment in _Mann Co_., the company that laughed and scoffed at my idea of _Perfect Android Women_. I am ashamed by the remark that these fools called my plan… _imbecilic_. Not even Saxton Hale, _himself, _would sponsor them!"

_A man in a grey suit said to the masked man, "We're sorry, sir. But that idea is rejected… because it sounded ridiculous. I mean, who wants a woman to run a company, as she is perfect?"_

_The masked man said, "Oui, sir… But it was the perfect subject…"_

_The man in grey slapped the photos of Ran Kotobuki and Aya Hoshino down, as he shouted, "YOU'RE USING THESE ASIAN TRASH AS GUINEA PIGS?"_

_"No, not the blonde, per se. The girl in black hair, yes. She is-."_

_"SILENCE! You think you can come here, waste my time, and present such a stupid, imbecilic idea?! Androids… Female androids running our business… Making peace in the world… What the GRAVEL am I paying you for? I'M NOT! And do you know why? Because that plan is the most HORRIFYING, HORRIBLE, UNDERRATED, STUPID, CRAPPIEST PIECE OF BULLCRAP I HAVE EVER SEEN!"_

_"But sir-."_

_"NO BUTS! YOU'RE FIRED! BE GONE, BEFORE I GET SECURITY ON YOUR ASS, YOU FRENCH FLY!"_

_The man walked off, as he was growling in anger._

The masked man continued, "Took away my one true life's work. It was perfect, but the fools think it's ridiculous to play God. "Fine", I said… "Let him fire me… Because I plan to NOT use them to bring world _peace_. I plan to use them to bring world _domination_!" And do you know how I'm doing that? By using Madame Hoshino's DNA, not Madame Kotobuki's… I didn't bother with a hair sample… I can create lifelike androids, similar to the behavior of the girl it comes from. You name what you have: hair, spit, blood, skin, pee, even the useful snot… Once they are made, the Perfect Girl will be produced, and soon, they will do their bidding… for me. Peaceful and cute, they are, but deep down, they are indestructible and cannot run down on batteries. They can break down, easily, if agitated, but we have perfected ways on making them durable… like Madames 86 and 99, over here."

Rei asked, "Exactly how _did _you get her DNA?"

The man said, "I got her DNA, during her PE class, when she changed into her PE uniform. And from there, I took a lock of her hair, from her hairbrush, without looking. Then, I produced an Aya Clone, and thus… the _Perfect Girl _was born. But I cannot work her in Japan, making the studies continue on… so I had to relocate to a newer techno-city. There was _one other _place… Silicon Valley, in America. I said, "_OUI! Perfect!_" and I relocated to the city of Santa Clara, beginning production, without even spending a dime. Take zat, Mann!  
Long after the Ayas were built, I created a huge Creation Tank, which holds a stockpile and surplus of extra clones, ready-to-use and fully operational. Once the stock reaches the billion mark, I shall launch Plan C – the domination of the world! For this… the _Perfect Girl_ shall rule, over you pathetic aging humans!"

He laughed evilly, as Rei asked him, "So, what is it that you want with me?"

The man said, "Simple enough… I want you to be in charge of the operation. You can control ALL your pretend girlfriends… and have fun with them all. In her DNA, Hoshino took a liking to Rei Otohata… i.e., _vous_."

Rei whispered, "You mean, they knew?"

Aya 86 smiled, "It's in our systems. We recognized you, immediately."

Aya 99 added, "We also knew of the imperfect Kotobuki."

The man said, "While they are perfect, the original's wave patterns are exact to my clones, but at 85%. They are partially human, since they possess feelings, but not to crying."

The Ayas responded, "Crying is an emotion."

The man said, "Indeed. But they cannot listen to _me_, mostly. So that is when I turn to you. Queen's rules? No? How about this… Join me, and together, you could own and do what you want with a _billion _Aya Hoshinos… All yours, and all for you…"

Rei said bluntly, "And if I said NO…"

The man said, "It really doesn't matter what you say… since you have no choice. Of course, if you say NO… It's of NO hurry. And I want _soon_ because the original Aya is on my last nerve, with her crying."

Rei thought, as the Ayas giggled, "Oh, Rei, honey… Join us…"

Rei growled, as he dropped his head.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ran was trying to push out of the belt, as her legs were caught over two Aya Robots, broken down and on her legs. She frantically tried to pull out, but couldn't. She then said, as she went closer to her fiery fate, "Come on! COME ON! HURRY UP!"

She then channeled her anger and punted the robots off her. She jumped down off the conveyor belt, avoiding the incinerator, in the nick of time. She dropped to the floor and panted heavily.

"Damn it…" she panted, "This is crazy…"

She felt her neck and moaned, "Ouch. Was I drugged? Heh. It'll be a million light years ahead of you, if you think you can kill Ran Kotobuki and get away with-."

**BONK!  
**An Aya Robot arm fell on her, hitting her head. She groaned, "OWWWWWW!"

She shouted, "WHAT THE HELL! Who did that?"

She held her head, which had a lump, and whispered, "Well, since I'm here… inside the heart of the operation, I better find Rei and Miyu, and leave this place. But first… I have to locate Aya…"

She left the sub-basement and headed upstairs. She thought, "Knowing the bastard up the top floor, he'll trap me in the elevators. But Super GAL Ran Kotobuki, or Super Cop Ran Kotobuki, is no fool. I wasn't born yesterday."

**XXXXX**

The man said to Rei, "Join us, Monsieur Otohata… All these _Perfect Ayas _are yours… forever…"

Rei then whispered, "I'm sorry, Aya…"

He then pictured Aya's face, as it was sad, with tears running down her cheeks. He then turned to the masked man and sternly said, "Never."

He continued, "I will not accept this. A few Ayas ago, one of your Ayas tried to frisk me and want to have relations with me. But that is not _my _Aya. _My _Aya is pure, happy, honest, and very bright. The one thing she is not… is a perverted girl. So, I cannot accept your offer, at all. A million of Ayas is beautiful and wonderful to date… but I'm happy… with _just ONE _Aya… my girlfriend."

The Ayas blushed in awe, "Awwwwwwww… How noble…"

The masked man smiled, as he said, "Indeed. Such nobility. My hat's off to you, my friend."

He said to the Aya Robots, "Aya 86… Aya 99… Kill him."

Rei gasped, "WHAT?"

The man huffed, "You, Mr. Otohata, have such bravery. But you made the _worst _decision of your life. At the very least, you'll die for your girlfriend's honor… and _my _amusement! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Take him away, and have him executed. Oh!"

He concluded, "And his girlfriend… Kill _her, _too, after him. I think we have enough DNA from her…"

They grabbed Rei, as he cried out, "YOU'RE INSANE!"

The masked man smoked his cigarette and smiled, "Oh, I'm not. I'm just watching over _perfection_."

They escorted him away, as he puffed smoke from his mouth. He then said, "Soon… My friends… This world, and all in it, will soon be in a _Perfect _rule…"

**XXXXX**

The Ayas were escorting Rei, down the hallway, as he thought, "Why did I come here, in the first place?"

Aya 86 said, "Sir, you may be cute and handsome, but we cannot kill you."

Aya 99 smiled, "We love you, so much. We love a man with such bravery… for Aya Prime…"

They turned to him and held him tight, as Rei blushed in nervousness, "Uh… Uhhhhh… Aya… uh, er, Ayas… Why are you-?"

Aya 86 whispered, as she placed her finger on his mouth, "Don't speak… Just stay sexy…"

Aya 99 whispered, "We love a man with such boldness."

Aya 86 puckered and said, "Kiss me…"

Aya 99 puckered her lips, "Kiss me…"

They said, "Kiss me… Kiss me…"

Rei trembled in fear, as both androids went closer. He couldn't move. He just wanted to escape, but they were too clingy to them.

"Uh… Someone help me…"

**XXXXX**

Ran was running down the hallway, as she was looking for Rei or Miyu. She hid behind the corner and saw two Aya sentries, wearing red blouses and black bloomers.

"Shit. Some Ayas went military status… I see two sentries…" She whispered, "How do I get into those sentinels… and save Aya?"

The Ayas turned away, as Aya 505, the first one in red, ordered in a deep and serious voice, "Aya 408, take the south wing. Make sure no one enters this way."

Aya 408 responded, "Understood, 505."

She marched off, as Aya 505 stood in guard. Ran whispered, "505? 408? Did that guy made _hundreds_?"

She hid behind the corner, as Aya 505 saw a faint shadow. She then whispered, as she crept slowly, "Intruder…"

Ran nervously sweated bullets, as she heard Aya 505 coming. She whimpered, "Oh, man… Oh, man… Oh, god help me…"

Aya 505 arrived at the corner, but her cellphone rang, as she picked it up. She answered it and said, "_Moshi-moshi_. Aya 505 speaking… Yes? Oh… That hunk, Otohata… Yeah… Ah, to be executed, along with Aya Prime… I see…"

Ran gasped, "What? Executed? They're going to kill them?"

Aya 505 responded, "Well, you tell Ayas 86 &amp; 99 to disperse. Same some for the rest of us, before we shoot him. Okay, ciao."

She hung up, as Aya 505 blushed, feeling heartbroken, "Oh, my dear Otohata-kun… Crying is an emotion, but we love you. I love my boyfriend… so much."

"Well? You're not his type, loser."

"Huh? Who are yo-?"

**WHANG!  
**Ran landed a punch to her face, smashing her head off her body. Ran laughed, "Sentry down!"

She fell to the floor, as she was malfunctioning. She beeped, "_Intruder alert… Intruder alert… Intruder alert…_"

She held her fist and said, "I know it's wrong, but you're a fake Aya. I'll pretend I didn't do that."

Aya beeped, "Then don't… The don't… Then don't…"

She picked up 505's head and tossed it into the rubbish bin. She snuffed, "Geez, for an android, you really suck. And don't get me wrong, you all have the same type of GAL – the smart and cute type. Too bad someone stole her image to make you bitches."

She dashed off, as she thought, "Next Aya I meet, I hope it's the real deal."

She continued to run down the halls, as the headless Aya 505 pressed her button on her chest. She sent out a distress signal.

Klaxon sirens were made, as Ayas in the build were shocked.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! A spy has destroyed Sentry Aya Model #505! Repeat, INTRUDER ALERT!_"

Ran laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA! Looks like The Great Super Cop Ran Kotobuki has made her entrance!"

She ran off, as she thought, "But I should hide in the shadows and keep quiet. NO android in Silicon Valley can stop _me_!"

Five Aya Sentries appeared, as they spotted Ran.

Aya 107 called, "There she is!"

Ran barked, "Surprised, Robo-Bimbos?"

They fired their rifles at Ran, as she dodged each bullet. She leapt over the robots, as she jeered, "NYAH! Can't catch me!"

Aya 198 shouted, "After the intruder!"

Aya 4992 beeped, "Follow the human!"

They chased after her, as Ran hid behind the plants. They turned to a corner, as Ran made her escape. She then smiled, "Suckers."

She dashed off, as she went to the fifth floor, via the stairway. She arrived at the fifth floor and pressed the elevator to go up. She stepped inside, as four more Aya Robots appeared, as they spotted her. Ran pressed the 8th floor button, as she cheered, "See you on the eighth floor!"

The doors shut, as the Ayas ran to the stairs. They rushed all the way to the eighth floor, as the elevator stopped. They aimed their rifles, as the doors opened. Ran was not inside.

Aya 2918 cried, "NO! How did she-?"

Aya 6772 barked, "She could be on the 7th floor!"

They rushed off, as Ran, meanwhile, was on the _sixth _floor. She ran off, as she smiled, "Dumb as a rock. They don't have Aya's brilliant IQ, now. Or do they?"

**XXXXX**

As the commotion went on, Rei was still being caressed by the two robots, Aya 86 and Aya 99. Aya 86 whispered, "Kiss me…"

Aya 99 smiled, "Take me on a romantic date…"

Aya 86 barked, "Hey, hold on! I saw her first!"

Aya 99 smiled, "Oh, come now. We can _share _him."

"Splendid. I get him first."

"No, I do."

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEEEE!"

"AHEM!" Kotobuki appeared, from behind 86 &amp; 99.

She held their shoulders and winked, "Ladies…"

The Aya Robots smiled, "Hello."

Ran smiled back, "Goodbye."

**SMASH!  
**She smashed both Ayas at their faces, breaking them off. Rei said, as he was relieved, "Thanks. You came at a perfe-."

"Shut up!" Ran barked, "You and I, listen. We need to talk. It's about the Aya Robots."

Rei said, "I know. This man in a ski mask is creating Aya Androids, and they can be so frisky."

"I heard. The Sentry Ayas are after me. I overheard one of them. They're going to kill _you_, and then, they're going to kill Aya."

"Yes. But there's more to it. The guy in the ski mask and suit said that he used the _Perfect Girl _project to make the perfect girl for world peace. It turns out, when he picked his test subjects, by spying on Aya, he got fired, because the plan was stupid. He turned his attention to world domination, using the Aya Robots as his army. To make things worse off, he originally planned to use _you, _as his android guinea pigs."

Ran was stunned, as she was confused. She said, "Wait… You lost me at a guy in a ski mask… But did you say that he was a pervert that spied on us?"

Rei stated, "And a snobbish French accent, to boot. He was to use you, as the _Perfect Android_… but he turned his attention to Aya."

Ran growled, as she was pissed off, "DAMN HIM! SO THAT'S IT! IF he thinks he can use Aya Hoshino's likeness, think again! But when you spy on the great Ran Kotobuki, your ass is perverted grass, and I'm gonna mow him down!"

"I believe the term is _"Smoke him down_"."

"Mine's better. It's friendlier. Plus, I don't smoke."

She turned around and said, "Find Aya. I'll find Miyu and get out of here."

Rei then said, "Yeah, that's the thing. While you were sleeping, in a tranquilizer dart, they took Miyu. The creep said that she was considered a test subject, too."

Ran cringed, "Oh… my… GAWD! THEY TOOK MIYU?"

She smashed the wall and roared, "**UNFORGIVABLE!**"

She calmed down, as Rei was stunned, "Uh… I'm gonna go find Aya… uh, the _real _Aya…"

Ran huffed, without looking, "Do whatever you want. Find her and leave… I'll find Miyu, and leave, as well."

She marched off, as Rei whispered, "Kotobuki…"

He then left to find Aya. He then thought, "Darn it, Kotobuki. You would've left one Aya alive, so she'd tell me where the real Aya is…"

He then saw a map and said, "Convenient…"

He then spotted the basement, on the map, as it was the _Detention Area _and _Beauty Salon_. He huffed, "Seriously? They get dolled up, before they launch in the world."

He stepped into the elevator and headed down to the basement.

As for Ran, she was walking down the hallway, as she was growling in anger, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miyu… Damn him… He'll pay for kidnapping my best friends… Justice will be served…"

She continued walking, as her tears continued to roll down her face.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Creation Tank, an empty black room, with pulsating green glows, all around, an Aya Drone, in a lab coat, was busy testing the frozen body of Miyu, who was strapped down on the table. She then held a scalpel and said, "Maybe we can study her, by looking at parts of her muscle tone. Before we can test her… let's see what makes this girl tick…"

She removed her blouse, showing a pink bra. She whispered, "Mine's better, and it's black. Anyway…"

She approached her chest with her scalpel, as she was about to operate on her.

"This won't hurt a bit… Well, it will, but you won't feel it, anyway…"

**XXXXX**

Rei arrived at the basement and looked around the room. He found the jail cells and said, "Huh… One of these cells have Aya in it."

He looked in each cell, as he walked around. One Aya was sitting in her bed, moaning in sadness and despair, and another Aya was marking down the days for when she'll be needed. One Aya was playing a harmonica, while another Aya was balled up in a corner, fearing of her dismantling, coming up. There was an Aya Android in each cell, but NO Aya Hoshino. Rei said, "This is nuts. I wish I could find her…"

A voice called, "Did you call for me?"

It was an Aya Robot, as she giggled, hanging by the bars, "Hey, Otohata-kun…"

She reached for him, as she asked, "Can I have a moment, sweetheart? Rei Baby? Rei darling?"

She continued to reach, as Rei gave up. He approached her and asked, "What is it?"

Aya Robot smiled and said, "Dear… Kiss me. I long for tender lips… but I was programmed to love another Aya…"

"Wait… You mean you love other Ayas."

"Well, we're not lesbians. It's not cheating, you know. We're all the same."

"Yeah, I know."

He held her hand and asked, "What model number are _you_?"

Aya 33 beeped, "I am Aya 33. I was one of the first _Perfect Girls_, but they had to replace Ayas, every time… We're still functional, but we're all replaceable. Right now, the counter in _Perfect Ayas _is up to 400,087."

Rei said, "That's a lot. Do they ship to Japan?"

Aya 33 smiled, "Oh, it's not what you think…"

"I think I'd rather not know, since I already know…"

He asked her, "Can you cry?"

"Crying is an emotion. I love my boyfriend. I cannot cry."

"But sadness is in your memory tracks."

"Yes. We never cry. We feel heartbroken."

She then processed, "_Error… Error… Crying is an emotion… One Aya Android is flawed…_"

She then stated, "You know, now that you mention it, I heard an Aya Android crying. I think she's-."

Rei gasped, "Crying? No…"

He thought, as he was smiling, "It's her."

Aya 33 grabbed his collar and said, "But never mind _her_… Focus on _me_, sweetheart…"

She kissed him, as he stopped for a moment. He said that he has to find the source of the crying. He added that she is NOT a robot. Aya 33 nodded and understood his request. She then passionately kissed him, as they shared a very long kiss together.

After 5 minutes of kissing, Aya 33 stopped and was sad. She whispered, "Go to her. Don't worry about me. Save your precious girlfriend. I'll be waiting for _my _true love…"

Rei smiled and said, "I miss her old sad look."

He asked, "Oh, yeah, which way did you hear her crying?"

He heard a faint sob. It was Aya. She was crying softly. Aya 33 said, as she whirred her head to the right, "That way. If you're in a dead end, ask an Aya Robot."

He smiled and said to her, "Thanks." and then kissed her on the cheek.

He ran off, as Aya 33 blushed, holding her chest, feeling her lips.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	6. Chapter 6

At the Creation Tank, the Aya Robot that was about to carve Miyu, stopped for a moment, by Aya 762, who said, "Aya 6, we need you to stop Rei Otohata and Ran Kotobuki. They're on the loose."

Aya 6 beeped, "Oh, it's taken care of. My sensors read that Kotobuki is headed to our _advanced model _area. I gave them _Routine: L_ for them – Subdue her, and return to sender."

She winked, "It always works… and the person that falls victim to their harem charm will remain in their entrancement, for a couple of days. Trust me, Aya 762. Miss Kotobuki's due for a surprise."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the basement, Rei kept walking to find Aya. He stopped and turned to an Aya Android. He asked her where the crying was. The android pointed left, heading to a fork in the road, with three pathways. One android called, "If you're calling about the sobbing, crying is an emotion. Also, it's right here, this way."

She was in the right pathway, as Rei called to the android, "Thanks."

He rushed off, as he was nearing Aya's sobs.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Ran arrived at a huge double door. She then cracked her knuckles and said, "This must be it. Well, no need to find out. Super Cop Ran Kotobuki will end you, masked, uh, villain guy. Wait, did Otohata say he's French?"

She shook her head and said, "GO TIME!"

She grabbed the double doors and pushed them open with her bare hands and fierce strength. The doors were sliding doors, as she pushed them open.

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this," she groaned, as she was pushing.

She easily broke the doors open, as she smiled, "Easy."

She walked in and saw a huge room, which had a huge swimming pool and beachside area, with a white marble gazebo. Ran said, as she stepped in, "Whoa… He must be one of those classy and aloof super villains."

The doors slid shut.

**SLAM!  
**"AAH!"

She turned to the doors and said, "Meh. I came for that guy, and that's what I'm here for."

But as she looked around, a couple of Aya Androids were in pink, purple, and blue bikinis and swimsuits, relaxing by the courtyard and beach shores. Ran walked by and looked at them. She thought, "Hmm… Must be her _Mon Cherie_… times 20. He can build over four hundred thousand dolls… for such a pervert. But I'll bet 400,000 can multiply his broken bones."

As she stepped in the gazebo, three Aya Androids appeared in front of her, in pink and white swimsuits. They said in unison, "We were expecting you, _Ran Kotobuki_."

Ran said, "Oh… Hey…"

Aya 981 said, "Shall we have fun, Ran?"

Aya 2029 asked, "Shall we?"

Aya 3467 added, "What she said."

Ran said, "No, thanks. Where's the proprietor to your establishment?"

They huffed, "Top floor."

Ran saluted, "Thanks. See you later, ladies."

An Aya Android in a blue swimsuit grabbed her in the arms, as she was caught, "HEY! WHAT GIVES?"

She was being grabbed in a full nelson lock, as Aya 981 smirked, "We were expecting you, honey… Let us begin…"

Ran struggled to break free, as Aya 981 added, "And don't bother breaking free. We're resistant to brute strength."

She held up a lipstick and opened it. It spewed out blue smoke, engulfing the room. Aya 117 said, "_Routine: L… Begin…_"

Ran succumbed to the smoke, as her eyes started to grow blank, like LED eyes, except they were human eyes. She moaned, as she was mesmerized, "Huh? Oh, hey, there, cutie…"

She blushed in her cheeks, as the Aya Androids grabbed her, taking her to the gazebo. Ran, still in a trance, giggled in a giddy mood. The blue smoke was a slow-conducting nerve gas, which renders the victim in an entranced state. Ran was placed on the ground, as the Ayas hugged her, continuously. Smoke continued to surround the huge room, as the Ayas, invulnerable by their own spell, had Ran captive, who was still in complete incitement and entrancement.

**XXXXX**

Rei then arrived at the end of the prison, as he saw a lone Aya, motionless and tied up. He opened the cell with a key, and stepped inside. Aya was sobbing, as she was crying and weeping, "NO! No more… Leave me alone… Wah-ah-ah-ah…"

It was the _real _Aya Hoshino. Rei kneeled down and sat her up, in a seated position. He said to her, "I like your hair."

Aya's tear-filled eyes widened, as she gasped in horror, "Otohata-kun?"

He untied her and turned her to his attention. He smiled, "Hey."

Aya's arms moved, as she hugged Rei. She sobbed and cried, "Otohata-kun! You came…"

He smiled and said, "Yes. Kotobuki and I came to rescue you."

She asked, "Ran? She came, too?"

"Yes. But don't tell her that I found you, crying, okay?"

"Sure… Do you like my hairstyle?"

"Yes, I do. But you didn't have to cut it off. I like you, just as you are… and as _one _Aya."

"Thanks… It'll grow back, but in ti-. Wait, what?"

"Never mind. I'll explain later. Come on, let's-."

Aya was still on the ground, as her legs were aching. She moaned, "All the time I was in the cell, my legs gave out… Could you lift me, please?"

Rei picked her up and said, "Here you go. You're going to be okay."

"I think not." A voice called.

Two Aya Sentries appeared, as they cornered the lovebirds. Aya 408 called, "Attention, Rei Otohata, you are charged for harboring Aya Prime. Penalty: DEATH!"

Aya cried, "NO! I'm too young to die!"

Rei whispered, "It's all right… Let me handle this."

He said, "You wouldn't shoot a good-looking guy, right?"

Aya 408 flinched, as she said, "Crud. I forget… But I can capture you. Sadly, I can't since-."

Aya asked, "What are you doing?"

Rei said, "They're clones of you, and they would never shoot me."

Aya 615 said, "But I can."

**BANG!  
**Rei ducked a shot, as she dropped Aya. He moaned, "Damn! And here I thought you'd love me."

Aya 615 said, "I have orders, Otohata-kun. I love my boyfriend. I love you, Rei."

Aya 408 yelled, "HEY! He's mine!"

"I kill him, 408. And, NO, he's my boyfriend."

"Aw, come on! Let me!"

Aya suddenly stood up, as she huffed, "AHEM! Ladies… Otohata-kun is MINE!"

She ran at the androids and threw them down, shattering them into pieces. Rei was shocked, as she saw Aya, standing tall. He asked, "You can walk, this whole time?"

She said, "Well, my legs were asleep… But I can't walk now, since I'm losing fatigue."

He carried her and said, "Hang on. We'll find Kotobuki and leave this horrible place."

She sobbed, "Oh, why did it have to be me, as a clone catalyst?"

**XXXXX**

At the Aya Androids' room, they continued to dog pile on Ran, hugging and kissing her. Ran, overjoyed and still in control, moaned, "Ungh… This is paradise."

She gasped, "PARADISE?! More like an underage orgy!"

She snapped out of it, but Aya 3 appeared, in front of the GAL. She huffed, "Give it up, Kotobuki. You lost. Soon, the blue smoke in this room will engulf you, leaving you helpless as a gentle kitten. My sisters are going to make you relax, in spirit. Besides, you can't stop us, since you wanted our boss. In fact… some of the Ayas you ran into knew of your forthcoming here."

Ran growled, but smiled, "Oh, is that all?"

She coughed, as she was motionless, "Still… Why would you replace all humans with machines, like you?"

"Because."

"And Miyu? What of… Miyu?"

"She'll be fine. We're holding her off, once the deed is done… and that's eliminating you, Otohata, _and _Aya Prime. And before you ask, Aya Prime is _your _Aya. We don't say Aya 1, you know."

"Granted…"

Her body started to weaken, as Ran was trying to get up. Her heart started to slow down, while her arms and legs went numb. Ran moaned, as she was mesmerized, "I love you, Aya…"

Aya 3 smiled, "Oh, stop, now. We're not into you. We just wanted to see if you'd resist our charm… We were built that, and we love each other. It's not being a lesbian, you know."

"Oh, what? It's mas-?"

"DON'T! SAY! THAT! WORD! Besides, it's family factory. We tend to give everyone an Aya Android for helpful duties, before we can proceed with the main mission: _World Domination. _Now then…"

Ran stopped moving, as her body went limp. She stopped talking, as her eyes remained open, halfway, and her mouth curled up, drooling. Aya 3 approached the downed GAL and said, "She's stopped. No matter. It'll take weeks before the influence of us and the smoke expels from her body. But just to be sure…"

She held her hand up and placed it on Ran's chest, feeling her heartbeat. She applied some red lipstick and said, "Here's some _Blood Ruby #3_. The Kiss of No Return…"

She kissed Ran on the lips. Her heart started to slow down. Seconds after she kissed, Ran Kotobuki's heart and pulse stopped. She had died.

Aya felt her neck and said, "Ayas! Disperse! Kotobuki is dead."

The Ayas sobbed, as Aya 3 added, "Relax. Here. Tie her up and put her in this box. We'll ship her corpse back to Shibuya."

They carried Ran's limp body into a huge box and tied plastic rope onto her neck, wrists, ankles, and torso, like she was being packed as a doll. Aya 3 closed her eyes and said, "And so ends a fitting tale of the life of the Super Gal, Ran Kotobuki. Here lies the Super Gal! She ran fast, and died the same. Rest in peace…"

She left, as she called, "DO NOT let the box out of your sight. I'll have two Aya Drones pick her up."

She placed a lid on the box, shutting it tight. Aya 3 then taped it up and marked it "_Defective Merchandise_". She then laughed evilly, as she left the room. Silence was made, as Ran's motionless body was inside the box, about to be shipped back to Shibuya.

* * *

In her visions, she was back in the beach, as she was viewing a sunlight beam. It was another Ran Kotobuki, dressed in her Super Cop attire. She said, "Ran… Where are you?"

Ran was in her GAL attire, as she said, "Officer Kotobuki? Where are you?"

"Over here."

She hovered down, as she met with the GAL Ran. She said, "Ran… Don't give in to temptation."

Ran asked, "Am I dead?"

The Cop Ran said, "Nearly. But you're not alone. She may have killed you, but I can take your place."

"YOU'RE WHAT? Aw, damn it! Why am I suffering now, even in death? And I have so much to buy, eat, and have fun for!"

"It's okay. Kotobuki, you're alright. You see, they may have taken away your life and livelihood, but they won't take our hearts away. This is the TRUE Kotobuki, Gal or Cop; a girl's gotta have heart!"

Ran said, "A girl's gotta have heart…"

The Cop Ran said, as she smiled, "Stand aside. I'll take it from here. Watch and learn, Junior."

She faded away, as Ran whispered, "Hope you know what you're doing…"

* * *

Two Aya Sentries appeared, as they approached the box/casket of Ran Kotobuki. They picked it up, as the box was shaking a bit.

**POW!  
**Ran's fist punched through the box, as she broke out of the plastic holdings. She busted the lid open, as she jumped out. The Aya Androids gasped, as Ran took down BOTH Aya Sentries with a severe High Heel Kick, and a Camel Clutch. Aya 3 rushed back, as she heard the commotion. She gasped, "NO! You're alive?!"

Ran said in a serious voice, "Next time, you should try embalming the heart of Super Cop Ran Kotobuki! In the words of my other half, you're a million light years ahead of, if you think you can kill off Ran Kotobuki."

She added, "And believe me, as the daughter of the Police, and a heritage to my family keepsake, I'm putting ALL of you into justice!"

The Aya Androids surrounded her, as Aya 3 said, "Give up, Ran Kotobuki. You cannot resist us."

Ran said, "Well, maybe you can resist _me_. I may be down, but not out, because I'm the _Perfect _Kotobuki!"

She prepared to fight, as the Ayas sidestep around, waiting for the first strike. Ran stepped back and said, "Okay… Who wants to say that Rei Otohata is the best?"

Aya 2029 said, "I love Otohata."

Aya 981 beeped, "I love my boyfriend."

Aya 3 gasped, as they looked at her, "Unit 981! You traitor! Otohata-kun is mine!"

The Ayas began to argue with each other, "NO FAIR!"  
"Whaddya mean _your _boyfriend?"  
"Rei is mine!"  
"You're a doll, bitch!"  
"HE'S MY REI!"  
"JERK!"  
"PAIN!"

The Aya Androids suddenly started to fight, as they started to claw and scratch at each other, in a catfight.

Ran smirked, "Okay… I'll leave you be."

She ran off, about to head to the top floor. In the room, the Aya Androids continued to bite, scratch, claw, slash, and hurt each other, arguing about who gets Otohata. They continued fighting, only to rip each other apart, by piece of skin, clothing, hair, and even limb.

Ran smiles in success, "Strategy. Those Ayas are the same Aya Hoshino, via DNA, and when a group of Ayas join together, while they argue over who gets Rei Otohata, look out! See? They can't resist the intellect and cleverness of the Super Cop."

She headed to the top floor, as she said, while running upstairs, "Now, you masked vigilante, you will pay for subduing my worse half, and moreover, for hurting her friends."

She wasn't Ran Kotobuki, anymore. After her near-death experience, her Super Cop persona emerged and rescued her, controlling her psyche.

**XXXXX**

In the fifth floor, Aya 6, in her lab coat, was carrying Miyu into the operating room, on a rolling table, as Ran saw a glimpse of it. She viewed the mannequin-like Miyu, as she said, "Either they created a Miyu Android, or possibly, they're going to."

She snuck behind the corner and looked in the background. Aya 6 rolled Miyu in. Ran whispered, "Bitch. Whoever or whatever you are, you'll pay for kidnapping and harboring a body."

The sign says "_Operation in progress_". Ran smiled, as she went to the doors, "Not for long…"

She stepped through the doors and saw Aya 6, strapping Miyu down with leather belts on her wrists and ankles. Ran viewed what was going on. Aya 6 pulled out a scalpel and a marker. She then drew a dotted line in the shape of a square, on her bare chest, above her breasts, in the middle. She then placed an X inside the dotted line shape. She then put the scalpel and marker down and put on some rubber gloves. She then put on a doctor's mask and said, "The patient is already immobilized. We'll administer the operation. Aya 4."

Aya 4, another Aya in a white lab coat and a mask, replied, "Yes, doctor?"

Aya 6 said, "Our boss wants us to make this woman into one of our test subjects, for the _Perfect Girl._ Miss Yamazaki will now be _Miyu Prime_. Once we install this chip into her body, we shall begin the processing and building of Miyu Androids."

Aya 4 smiled, "Right, doctor."

Ran thought, as she remembered what she saw, after Aya, back in Shibuya, malfunctioned. The Aya Android she saw had a triangle on her chest, above her breasts and below her neck. She then whispered, "So… _That's _why they wore emerald triangles. They're DNA chips that can produce clones, continuously… or…"

Aya 6 said, "The chip is online. Her DNA is perfect, when we the chip uploads everything she has, including memories and functions. Crying is an emotion. Perfect Girls never cry."

Aya 4 replied, "Administer the operation, doctor."

Aya 6 held her hand out, "Scalpel."

Aya 4 gives her the scalpel, as Ran crept behind Aya 6. Aya 4 gasped, as Ran held up another scalpel.

"Sorry in advanced…"

**ZZZZT!  
**Ran threw the scalpel into Aya 4's forehead, causing her to malfunction, spazzing out a bit. Aya 6 cried, "AYA 4!"

Ran grabbed Aya 6's arms and whispered to her ear, "Unless you want to be recycled as a defibrillator, you tell me where your boss is located. Now."

Aya 6 wept, as she was scared, "You freaking maniac! I thought you were dead!"

Ran twisted her arms and barked, "TALK!"

Aya 6 wailed, as she confessed, "OKAY! OKAAY! He's at the top floor, in the huge door, with a self-portrait of him, in his RED attire. He has a very huge office, and he knows how to activate and deactivate us. He's going to use us as his scheme to take over the world. Beforehand, he's going to launch us at Mann Co., to get revenge on his ex-boss, for the _Perfect Girl _project, which he considers as an imbecilic plan ("His words"). He'll start it, once the Ayas reach 1 billion Androids. Current count: 519,628-. 629. 630. 631. 632. AHEM! Sorry. He's close to his first million, and I am keeping track…"

She started to swell up in tears, as Ran said, "Good… I knew you'd spill. Besides, only the real Aya can cry and become emotional. But you _are _crying, and you have long hair."

She let go of her, as Aya 6 felt her tears. She looked at them and cried, "NOOOOOOOOO! Crying is an emotion!"

Ran said, "Yes! Crying is an emotion! I'm not a robotics engineer, but you are starting to become _human_."

Aya 6 beeped, as tears continued to roll down her face, "_Error… Crying is illogical… Malfunction… I cannot cry… I cannot cry… Crying is an imbecilic emotion… imbecilic emotion…_"

She whirred, beeped, and buzzed, "I… Ayayayayaya… Crying is an emmmmmmm… Zzzzzzzz… Nnnnnn… N-n-n-n-n-n-n… I canononononono-, **BZZT! **I cannnnn-n-n-n-n-n… Cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-cry-ryryryryryryryry-!"

Her voice went higher and higher, as her body started to smoke, with tears pouring into her body, seeping into her emerald triangle on her chest. It shorted out, as she continued speaking, in a higher voice, "I cannot cry! Crying is an emotion! Can't! I am Aya 6, version 6.2! I'm crying-crying-crying-crying-crying-! **BZZT! **_Error… Error… Systems shutting down… Manual shutdown not responding… _Cryingisanemotion! Cryingisanemotion! Ilovemyboyfriend! Oto-oto-oto-oto-oto-oto-oto-oto-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-, **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!**"

**BOOM! Sssssssssss!  
**Aya 6's chest exploded, and dropped onto Miyu's body. Her eyes went cross-eyed, and her mouth was curled up, drooling red fluid, simulating blood. She was smoking from her chest, with a huge hole, revealing her circuits, wires, and metallic ribcage. Ran examined the broken robot and said, "Amazing… Such construction over an Aya. So lifelike, so realistic, and so exact. I wonder why…"

**XXXXX**

Rei and Aya, meanwhile, arrived at the lab, as they viewed the huge creation tank. Rei was carrying Aya, as her legs were still weak, and her body was tired out. Rei said, "This must be where the multiple yous are created."

Aya asked, "Multiple mes?! You mean this is where the androids were created?"

Rei said, "So, Aya, how did you get here, other than kidnapping?"

Aya explained that she was in bed, sleeping, waiting to see Rei. Suddenly, an Aya Android, the one that replaced her, grabbed her by the neck.

_Late at night, at Aya's house, she was in her room, sound asleep. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows. She had long hair and brown eyes. She let out a smile and said, "Oh, Aya… You're perfect."_

_Aya woke up, as she asked, "Huh? Who said that?"_

_The Aya Android appeared by her bedside, as Aya turned to her and widened her eyes. She gasped, "KYA! You… You're… Yo-."_

_The android covered her mouth and grabbed her wrist. She slammed her to the bed, as she was restraining her. Aya tried to struggle out, but couldn't. She let out a scream._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Stop struggling, or will make this hard."_

_"LEMME GO!"_

_"This won't hurt a bit."_

_The android grabbed a cloth of ether and covered her mouth. Aya's screams lowered, as she was getting sleepy. Her eyes closed, as the Aya Android smiled, "Sleep well, Perfect Beauty…"_

_She then summoned another Aya Android and said, "You, Aya 7, carry her to our base of operations. I shall take her place."_

_Aya 7 carried Aya away, as the Android Aya went to her bed._

Aya moaned, as she held her chest, "After that, I woke up, and it was like a day or two, since I was unconscious. When I awoke… look…"

She showed her bare chest, partially, to Rei, as she had a green triangle on it. She sobbed, "They mutilated me… when they installed this thing in me. I don't even know what it is!"

She wept, as Rei hugged her. He said, "Poor you. Don't worry. Once we stop the Ayas from dominating and invading the world, we'll have that thing off."

"I'm scared… Why was I used? They put me in a cell, stuck a device into me, and made clones of me…"

She was crying, as Rei found the entrance to the Creation Tank. He and Aya stepped inside. They shut the door, as they walked to a dark room, which was full of pulsating green lights. Rei was stunned, as Aya was shocked. The green lights were pods, producing different Ayas, being installed of their memories and likeness. In fact, the next batch of androids was similar to Aya, right down to her shoulder-length hair. Aya sobbed, as she was scared, "No… It's not true… I'm… I'm…"

Rei said, "You're not an android. But it does make some sense."

"Otohata-kun!"

"I was kidding. I know it's you. Crying is an emotion. And only the real Aya cries."

"You… You know it's me, right."

Rei whispered, "Yes."

He held her hand and said, "I won't let that fool hurt you, any longer. We'll find Kotobuki and Miyu and get the hell out of Silicon Valley."

Aya asked, "Silicon Valley? We're in America?"

"You could say that, yes. We _are _in America. Santa Clara, to be exact."

"Wow… I'm in America…"

She cheered, "YAY!"

He covered her mouth and barked, "Quiet, you idiot! Do you want the Ayas to wake up?"

Aya said, as she stood on her feet, carefully, "But they are alike, and they're still being processed."

She viewed the computer and said, "Ayas 20,181 to 20,531… They must be the next batch."

He asked, "You're an expert. Can you shut down the cloning?"

She said, "I can try."

She typed in, as she scrolled through the menus, looking for the manual shutdown override.

**XXXXX**

At the operation room, Ran looked at Miyu, as she tried to revive her.

"I guess I overdid it, trying to kill these fakers. The robots have Miyu paralyzed, and they know how to reverse it."

She examined her, as she brought down an X-ray machine, viewing her X-rays. The machine showed her nervous systems have been disabled. She then looked through a computer and looked up at the serum, inside her body.

"Huh? Toxins from a _Conagher_. Made from Bee Hive, Texas… It can simulate death and make your body into a mannequin. That's why Yamazaki is frozen stiff, like a cadaver. How do I expel the toxins?"

She then viewed the emerald chip on the table and said, "Hmm… The same chip the Aya Clones sported. They were going to give it to Miyu, making her dubbed as _Miyu Prime_, the original Miyu Yamazaki."

She then figured, "Hmm… Maybe if I can examine what this functions, I could rework it as a cure for her paralysis. My brother loves her… and I can't have him heartbroken over a corpse. I better get to work, fast, before the Aya Clones regroup and find out what is going on."

Aya 4 fizzled, as she beeped, "You… You… You cannnnnnnn… nooooooooot… savvvvvvvvve… hrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She powered down and died, bleeding hydraulic fluid from her head, from the wound in her forehead. Ran smiled, "Whether Super Gal or Super Cop, that never stopped me. You, fake Hoshino, can't tell me what to do."

She felt Miyu's body and whispered, "She's stiffening up. She's not breathing… and she's dead. But that's because that serum they injected her stopped her from moving, altogether! If I fail to save her, Officer Yamato, forgive me for trying to save her. And once I cure Miyu, my next objective… the boss of this robotic house of horrors."

She began to examine the emerald device, as black smoke lightly floated from Ayas 4 &amp; 6.

"Ah… So that's it…"

**XXXXX**

Aya cringed, "I can't find it…"

Rei asked, "Did you find it?"

"No. It says here… _"To deactivate Aya Androids, the boss will shut down production, with use of the Ultra Subber_…" That's a weird name. But it's located at the top floor."

"Right. We'll take the stairs, since they may try to trap up."

Aya then held him and whispered, "Oh, Otohata-kun… I love my boyfriend."

Rei asked, "Uh… Aya… Do you love me?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. I always do… since we first met. I love my boyfriend… I love you, Rei Otohata. That's why you're my boyfriend. And I wanted you to stay with me, no matter what."

He held her waist and said, "That's all I wanted to know… It _is _you."

They shared a kiss together, as they walked to the stairway. Aya stopped kissing, as she barked, "Wait… You thought I was an android?"

Rei stated, "Duh. You said "_I love my boyfriend_", which all the Aya Androids say, a lot."

Aya giggled, "Oh, come now… I'm surprised that they read my thoughts, after you suddenly felt happy for me."

He said, "And I only wanted to see you smile, when you say that. For now, let's shut down your clones and leave this horrible place."

They headed to the nearest stairway, as the computers were still on. The screen showed a start-up sequence.

_Aya 20,181 – Ready for use… Aya 20,182 – Ready for use… Aya 20,183 – Ready for use…_

The new Aya Androids were finished, slowly, one-by-one, as Aya 20181 opened her eyes.

"_System start-up… Aya Hoshino 20181… beginning program… Primary function: Take over Earth… Secondary function: Kill all humans…_"

The Ayas were upgraded from _Perfect Girls _to _Perfect Killing Machines_. While Ran is finding a way to wake up Miyu, Rei &amp; Aya head to the top floor, to stop the Ayas from taking Shibuya, Japan, and the entire world.

Could they save the world, or could we see a robotic takeover of a billion Aya Hoshinos?

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Shibuya, the Junior Detectives were spying on three Aya Androids, setting up a small shop. Sayo whispered, "So, they found their new location, datchu."

Misato said, "You have a plan, Detective Kotobuki?"

Sayo said, "You bet. We'll sneak behind them and handcuff them together. That way they have no choice by to tell us about their evil plan, and even as clones of Inspector Hoshino!"

If you're wondering, chapters ago, why they escaped the Aya Robots' clutches, here's what happened:

_The Detectives were surrounded, as the Aya Robots surround them. Aya 5 waited, as Ayas 120 and 83 were carrying the Detectives in their arms._

_Sayo shrieked, "WAAAAAAAAAAH! LEMME GO!"_

_Misato broke free, as Naoki tripped down Aya 120. He then barked, "And to think I even loved you, Fake Aya-Aya!"_

_Sayo was dropped, when Naoki and Misato tackled her down. Aya 5 turned to them and shouted, "NO! GET THEM, YOU IDIOTS!"_

_The Junior Detectives ran off, as the Ayas were closing in._

**_XXXXX_**

_Minutes later, the robots looked around the city, as the detectives were hiding inside an alley. Sayo whispered, "Once the coast is clear, we make a clean getaway, datchu."_

_Misato said, "Those Hoshino Robots have a thing for the human race."_

_Sayo said, "You bet. Simply put, they want us executed. I don't want to be killed off, at a young age, you bet."_

_Naoki sobbed, "Woe is me…"_

_Sayo barked, "Detective Naokichi! Now's not a good time to mope, datchu! We need to find the source, before Sis can beat them, datchu!"_

_Naoki then thought, "Hmmm… I wonder…"_

And this is where we are now, readers. The Junior Detectives located a close by shop, where three Ayas were setting up.

Naoki said, as he pointed at one Aya, "Hey, what's that on her chest?"

He pointed at the microchip device installed in the android, as she was holding her chest. She whispered, "I love my boyfriend. Crying is an emotion."

After a mishap in Santa Clara, earlier, some of the Ayas were malfunctioning, speaking different phrases. They were started to make error.

Sayo said, as she saluted, "NO TIME TO LOSE! We'll stop the alien battle, datchu!"

An Aya Robot appeared from behind and asked, "Uh, you know I am not an alien."

The detectives turned around, as the Aya Robot smiled, "Oh, nosey little children…"

Naoki cried, "NOT AGAIN!"

Misato asked, "What now, Detective Kotobuki?"

Aya Android beeped, "_Kotobuki_?"

She responded, as her brown eyes turned red, "_Friend of Kotobuki… Identity confirmed: Sayo Kotobuki… little sister of Ran Kotobuki… Objective confirmed…  
DESTROY!"_

They shrieked, as Sayo ran off, but fell onto the pavement, face-first. Misato and Naoki ran off, carrying the downed Sayo, but were surrounded by the three Ayas. The first Aya grabbed a rope and said, "Nosey little humans. You will not escape, again! You shall be deleted, once the plan begins."

They were trapped, as the four androids went closer. They shivered in fright, about to get hurt by the evil androids.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the operating room, Ran planted the emerald device onto Miyu's chest. She then said, "Okay. I have recalibrated the device, so it can cleanse her entire nervous system. If it doesn't work, Miss Yamazaki's a goner."

She pressed ENTER on the computer, as Miyu's body started to buzz. She woke up, as the effects of the paralysis serum has been depleted. Miyu sat up and asked, "Ran?"

She looked at herself, as she was without a shirt. She covered herself, as Ran explained, "It's nothing dirty. The Ayas made you a human living corpse. But I reversed the effects and made you move, again. Don't worry. No one turns Super Cop's best friends into dolls and gets away with this!"

Miyu covered herself with a tarp and cried, "Can you, at least, get my shirt? Miyu is embarrassed!"

She gave her her red jacket, as she said, "Take it. Until we stop this, don't take it off."

Ran, in her white shirt and jeans, ran off, as she called, "Now, come on! The punk that did it to you is on the top floor!"

"Ran, we need a plan of attack!"

"No, we don't. This is personal! Those Ayas were going to make you a surrogate, like Aya, only with clones!"

Miyu gasped, "Screw the planning! To the top floor! STAIRS! GO!"

Ran called out, "I'M ON IT!"

Ran and Miyu ran up the stairs, heading to the top floor.

**XXXXX**

Rei and Aya made it to the top floor, as they saw a huge door, as the Aya Android described. It was a huge marble double door, with a self-portrait of him, in his RED attire, on the side.

Rei said, "This must be it."

Aya whispered, "So, all we need to do is find the device and deactivated it?"

He said, "That's the plan. Hopefully, Kotobuki will understand, once we get to it, first."

Ran said, as she was up the stairs, "I do, already."

She and Miyu made it, as Aya cheered, "Ran! Miyu!"

Rei stopped her, as he said, "Not too much. You're injured."

Ran asked, "What happened?"

He explained, "She can hardly walk, since most of her body was weakened, after that man made the clones."

Aya added, "Luckily, we know how to shut them all down."

She showed Ran the schematics of a huge square machine, called _The Ultra Subber_. It is considered a proverbial fuse box for ALL Aya Clones. Ran read the blueprints, as she said, "Perfect. We find the machine, and then, we bring this man to justice, and then, we go home."

A voice called, "I think not."

The doors opened, by itself, as the man was in his desk, applauding to them.

"Congratulation… _idiots. _You have solved the case of my evil Android Army. But you're too late, _Mon amie. _The counter on the Aya Android count, while you were playing Luster Party with my Ayas…"

Cut to the indoor courtyard, as the numerous Ayas were in pieces, strewn about, after they destroyed each other, wanting Rei Otohata.

Back to the office, the man held his cigarette and said, "…is _now _up to 999,819. You see, I had to triple my production, once I heard that Rei Otohata freed Aya Prime."

Aya sobbed, "You jerk! Leave me alone!"

Ran shouted, "YOU! You masked wearing freak. We meet, at last. You think you can deal with the Super Cop, Ran Kotobuki, all because you were being a perv, spying on me, Aya, _and _all the girls in Shibuya."

"What did they expect?" The man smiled, as he chortled, "Ho, ho, ho. I am a ladies' man. But I don't tend to create the _Perfect Girl_, without the perfect one."

An Aya Robot appeared, looking exactly like Aya, with her short hair. She was in a red dress with a black belt. Aya cringed, "No…"

The Aya Android bowed and said, "_Mon Maître_… Shall we help exterminate these pests?"

He kissed her hand and whispered, "Ah… _Mon petite chou-fleur._"

She then beeped, as she held a microphone, "All Aya Androids 10,000 to 15,000… Prepare for embark… Ayas 100 to 125… Appear to our master, _tout suite_."

The walls opened, as twenty-five Ayas, in their short hairstyle in red blouses and short jeans, were standing in attention.

Miyu gasped, "NO! They're about to strike!"

Rei asked, "Now what?"

Aya cried, "I'm scared, Otohata-kun…"

Ran cracked her knuckles and said, "Miyu, protect Aya. Rei…"

Rei said, "Yes?"

Ran asked him, "Can you trust me on this?"

Rei said, "If it's a bunch of Aya Robots, then yes."

Ran smiled, "I know I never say it… But… Let's KICK THEIR METAL ASSES!"

The masked man gasped, "Huh?"

Ran and Rei charged at the Androids, as they prepared to fight. Ran socked at one of the androids, breaking her head off. Rei landed a kick to the gut, sending on Aya to the ground.

"What the hell is THAT?" The evil masked man shouted.

The Aya beside him cried out, "NO! They are delicate machines!"

Ran shouted, "Exactly!"

They gasped, "_Mon Dieu?_"

Ran slammed two more Ayas down, as they split apart. She continued, "You see, these Ayas say they are delicate machines, and they are indestructible. But they are not invincible."

Aya cried, "Give them hell, Ran! Otohata!"

Miyu cheered, "GO! GO! RAN!"

Ran and Rei take down more Aya Androids, disabling them and breaking down. An Aya Robot grabbed Rei by the neck and said, "How about a neck massage, honey?"

Rei slammed his fist onto her face and said, "Sorry. But I have a _real _girlfriend."

Aya Robot held her face and sobbed, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Ran slammed a right cross to her face, smashing her facial features. She dropped to the ground, as Ran called out, "Not so tough now, are you? ARE YOU?"

The man growled, "I HATE YOU!"

The Aya Android then said, "_Mon maître… _Let ME handle him… and her…"

Ran then said, as she spotted the machine, "THERE IT IS!"

She spotted the _Ultra Subber_. It was a huge chrome cube-shaped machine with a lever. It had a meter which says "_Aya Perfect Girls – Active_". The ticker on the machine said "999,901".

The man said, "Once we reach one million, your city, Tokyo, is first. I'm tired of waiting for a billion! If I want to end you, I shall! Each million is a step towards domination! And it starts with your home."

Miyu cried, "MONSTER!"

Ran said, as the Aya Android went to her, blocking her way to the _Ultra Subber_, "Out of my way, robo-bitch! Or, as you're called, a _chow-flower!_"

The android said, "I… am his prized _Chou-fleur… _Aya 1."

Aya gasped, "Aya 1?!"

Ran gasped, but then snorted, "Hold on… Aya 1? You said that you don't do Aya 1s!"

The man said, "I did. But I kept my first clone, to myself. And I had the other Ayas do the rest."

Ran growled, as she said to Aya 1, "You. Out of my way, android."

Aya 1 smiled, as she removed her dress, revealing a chrome silver tank top with metallic red bloomers. She then beeped, "_Response to human of imperfection… _May I make a suggestion?"

She glowed in her eyes an infrared, as she hissed in a computerized voice, "Run."

Miyu barked, "But _she's _Aya 1!"

Aya 1 processed, "Correction. _She _is _Aya Prime_. _I _am _Aya 1_. I love my boyfriend… little masked mink cabbage…"

She blew a kiss to him, as Ran growled, "You disgust me, you animatronic harlot!"

Aya 1 smirked, as she walked around Ran, making sure she doesn't move an inch, since she's closer to the _Ultra Subber_. She said, "You androids and humans are all the same. My master reprogrammed me to understand _amour_. I haven't the foggiest why, but I am to be his bride. MY husband, after we exterminate you… _ALL _of you! You four have been a pain in his derrière. I _was _planning to have Miyu be _Perfect Girl Mach 2 – Miyu Androids_; but now you get _nothing._"

Ran asked, "Wait… You mean… YOU?"

Rei sighed in disbelief, "Please tell me this isn't happening."

Aya 1 smirked, as she said, "Likewise my darling husband… my sweet little sewer urchin… my dear little French tulip… _I _am co-conspirator to the Aya Androids, i.e. _Moi_, for example."

Ran growled, "I knew it. Only an evil and sickening android would manipulate the mind of a lecherous playboy."

The man said, "Oh, please! She was the one who wanted to evade from world peace. She told me, on a clear night, to kill… crush… and backstab anybody you meet! I love a woman with such fire. Don't you, my sweet lily?"

Aya 1 smiled, "_Oui_, my _maître_."

Rei sighed, "…and she speaks French, too?"

Aya asked, "No way… We learn English in Japan, but French?"

Ran stated, "I don't care how you came to pass, but no one stops Super Cop Ran Kotobuki! Your world domination run ends! NOW!"

Aya 1 giggled, "Oh, _bon_… Then, I'll have _twice _the fun of destroying you _and _Otohata-kun. I love you… my peach pit…"

The man smiled, "_Mon petite chou-fleur_. Kill her."

Aya 1 smiled, "But of course.", as she approached Ran. She sidestepped from Aya, as she grabbed her in an armlock. Aya 1 straightened up and tossed Ran down with one arm. Ran was down, but was also bewildered.

"How did she stop me? No one stops Ran Kotobuki! How did she do that?"

She got up and rubbed her face, "Okay, Miss Aya _Un_… Time to go _un-deux-trois _on your metal ass!"

She charged at Aya 1 and socked her in the face. But Aya 1 caught her fist, with ease. She giggled, "Immature little whore."

Ran gasped, as Aya 1 cried, "_Au revoir~!_"

She kicked her in the face with a high heel kick. Ran fell to the ground, out cold. Aya 1 snubbed, "Well, _this _was a disappointment."

She turned to Rei and said, "And now, my ex-darling honey bear… _Your _turn."

The man smirked, "Your move, Otohata. This is what happens when you _don't _listen to me."

Aya asked, "Wait… You made a deal with him?"

The man laughed, "Yes… He was offered to join me and have his darling little Aya Dolls caress and touch him. But he refused to do so, because of _YOU_, you little brat!"

Aya cringed in joy,"Otohata… You did all that for me?"

Miyu sighed, "Is he _that _stupid? He would've said yes, and you'd be free!"

Rei stated, "If I _did _accept the offer, you'd kill Aya, anyway!"

Aya 1 smiled, "Aw, he was trying to help you. Too bad you're marked for dead. Why? You're human… and therefore… inferior. Accept your fate!"

Rei barked, "NO!"

He grabbed Aya 1 and tried to take her down. But Aya 1 grabbed his face and kissed his on the lips. She winked, "Kiss of death… _mon ami_…"

She slapped his face, and then stomped on his torso. Aya shrieked, "LEAVE HIM BE!"

Aya 1 smiled, "Oh, come now, Aya Prime. Once he is no longer breathing, you're next. But we spare Yamazaki… since we're making her into a surrogate, like you."

Miyu held Aya, as she barked, "You touch her, I'll break you apart!"

Aya 1 laughed, "I'm sorry… But how are you going to do that? I can see right through you. Of course, you can thank the Aya Android for the info about you three, on the train, a while back. Oh, wait… That's _me_."

Miyu growled, "Of all the stupid-… We trusted you, and you-… YOU BETRAYED US?"

Aya 1 snickered, "Surprised, Miyu? I never really _was _on your side. HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Miyu roared, as she removed the red jacket. She was seriously anger, as Aya was shocked. She called, "Miyu! Calm down!"

Miyu yelled, with her hair messed up, "SHUT UP! That bitch should've known better! You think that you and your perky robotic ass can fool us? You got another thing coming, you two-timing little reject sex robot!"

Aya 1 got off of Rei, as she smirked, "Like heck I am going to listen to you."

**POW!  
**Miyu slugged Aya 1 with her punch, as she roared, "French Fool!"

Aya 1 cringed, "That hurt!"

She seethed, "You, cretin, you will pay for this! HAVE AT YOU!"

Miyu and Aya 1 began fighting, as Miyu started punching like crazy. Aya 1 started brawling, as well, until Miyu countered her punch. She strangled her with her hands, as she pinned her down.

"Not so tough _now_, are you? ARE YOU, you piece of shit?" Miyu jeered.

Aya 1 choked, as she smiled, "I'm afraid not."

"See? Nothing but a sex robot for your master."

"Sex robot?! Please. Aya Prime is 17. I am his lover, but I'm not in the age for sexual fantasies. Besides, we're not programmed for _that_. We're programmed for world domination."

Miyu gasped, as she grabbed Miyu's wrists and separated them from her neck, "In Europe, they have this silly thing about underage intercourse. But I can assure you, that is all wrong. It is LIES! It is DIRT! And it is, what you humans call, _unladylike_. Madame Yamazaki… Your wiles about my husband master's lust for power are rather peculiar. But, you, Madame, are an amateur and a fool… even for a delinquent, like _vous!_"

She kicked Miyu off, as Aya 1 got up. She grabbed her head and giggled, while Ran was waking up. Aya 1 started punching her face, a couple of times, as Ran noticed the lever. The man in the mask was too busy, watching on, seeing Aya 1 beating up Miyu. She crawled slowly, as Aya 1 stopped punching. She picked her up and said to Miyu, "Well, the moment has passed. I'll see you in hell, _pardner_."

She kissed her on the nose and said, "_Adieu…_"

She threw her to the wall.

**CRASH!  
**Miyu was landed head-first, on the wall. She fell down and was out like a light. Aya 1 spit at her and said, "_Dominated, _you blonde little ex-thug. You disgust me."

The man smirked, as he applauded, "Heartwarming."

She turned to the real Aya, as she was shaken in fear. "You're not real… You're not an android… YOU'RE A DEMON!"

Aya 1 approached her and stroked her hair, "My apologies and my _appréciations_ to your _coiffeur_, for sporting such a beautiful, yet _mystique_ haircut. Too bad _Moi_, along with 1 million other Aya Androids, will only be the new fad. You see, I want to be like Ran Kotobuki… But she is what she is… dead. Like her fad, about being the _World's Greatest Gal!_ Please. Marie Antoinette cannot tie her high heel shoelace, than her _brassiere_!"

The man smiled, as he said, "Yes… Yes… Finish her! Belay your prime directives, and oust this being!"

He then noticed Ran, as she was reaching for the lever, "Is that… _Mon dieu! _NO!"

He jumped to her, as he stomped on her hand. He laughed, "Tsk… tsk… tsk… Poor you, _Détective _Kotobuki. You cannot stop me. You think you can reach… Oh… We've reached the closing point…"

The meter then said 999,991. Nine more to be processed, and the masked man will have achieved his world dominance, one step at a time.

"You've lost, Kotobuki. And it was a pity… You know, _hiding _won't save you!"

The ticker clicked to 999,992. It kept going, as Ran started to get up. He slapped her face and said, "Give up! You are an amateur and a fool!"

Kotobuki growled, "I'm not a fool. I am… the World's Greatest Gal… I AM RAN KOTOBUKI!"

"Oh, please. _Japan's World Greatest Gal… NOW _extinct!"

"Oh, yeah?"

**SLAM!  
**Ran slammed an elbow to his face, messing up his mask. He was blinded, as he tried to adjust his mask.

"Aw, come on… Oh, _merde!_" He growled, still adjusting his mask, "Just a second…"

Ran whispered, "Now's my chance!"

Aya 1 grabbed Aya by the neck and laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! DIE!"

Aya was choking, as she gagged, "Please… Have mercy…"

Aya 1 laughed, as Aya's eyes were fading. Aya 1 then said to her, as she stood tall, with Aya on her knees.

"And to think, your boyfriend is your hero… He's nothing more than a stupid, dumb, ugly boy, who doesn't care for you! Rei Otohata is joke! And YOU are nothing but a tawdry, pale, flesh-ridden, sweat-dropping, no good… little piece… of human… garbage… stinking… up… your laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She powered down, suddenly, as Aya 1 dropped her head and let go of Aya. Ran pulled the lever and deactivated all the Aya Androids.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried.

The ticker said "999,998". He was this close to his goal. The screen then said "_Aya Perfect Girl Androids Deactivated_".

Meanwhile, back in Shibuya, the Ayas surrounded the Junior Detectives. They grabbed then by the arms, but suddenly, they froze in place and dropped to the ground, with a metallic THUD.

Misato asked, "Uh, what just happened?"

Sayo laughed, "I KNOW WHAT! SIS SAVED US, DATCHU!"

Naoki cheered, "YAY! Ran-pyon just saved the world!"

They cheered and celebrated, as Sayo laughed, "It's over, datchu! The alien robot invasion case has come to a closed, datchu! Earth is saved, datchu!"

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Miyu and Rei were getting up, as Ran snapped the lever off and said, "Hey, _Mon ami_. Fixed your problem. Yep. You got a broken lever, snapped off by the Super Cop of Justice!"

She threw the broken piece into the machine, smashing a hole in it. Rei was on his knees, as Aya was coughing, gasping for air. He approached her and hugged her. He said, "Aya…"

Aya sobbed, as she was crying, "Otohata-kun! Otohata-kun! WAAAAAH!"

Aya was crying, as Miyu gave back Ran's red jacket to her. She put in on and said, giving her Aya 1's red blouse, "Here you go, Miyu. Will this work?"

Miyu said, "Well, Miyu has Aya's size, after all. Thanks."

She put it on, as Rei was hugging Aya, who was blubbering up a storm. Ran smiled, as she giggled, "Case closed. It's over."

The masked man shouted in anger, "YOU FOOL! YOU IGNORANT IMBÉCILES FROM JAPAN! **YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL!**"

Ran barked, "Please. I stopped your _Dream Girl Industries_, stopped you from making _1,000,000 Aya Hoshinos_, disposed your now ex-wife, and have foiled your evil plans! You've failed!"

The man shouted, "I **HATE **YOU! And THAT wasn't what I was TALKING ABOUT!"

Miyu asked, "Well, what _were _you talking about?"

A klaxon siren was made, as the PA went off.

_"Factory will self-destruct in five minutes… Factory will self-destruct in five minutes…_"

Aya gasped, "NO! DOUBLE NO!"

Miyu shrieked, "HOW?"

Ran giggled, "Uh… Oops?"

Miyu, Rei, and Aya shouted, "RAN!"

Ran laughed, "I guess I overdid it, didn't I?"

The man opened the window, as a ladder appeared from the sky. He jumped on and said, "Enjoy your reunion… for four more minutes. Because I'll have my revenge, either way. This _will _be the last time you see me. BUT WAIT! You have NOT seen the last of ME!"

The ladder revealed to be a rope ladder, dangling on a helicopter, as the masked man escaped, laughing evilly, climbing up the ladder. Ran growled, "Just you wait, you bastard."

Aya asked, "Uh, Ran… What will we do now? The factory will explode in five minutes!"

_"This factory will self-destruct in four minutes… I'm not going to lie to you. You're all going to die!_"

Aya cringed, "I hate this day…"

Ran smiled and boasted, "While I saved the day, it won't be easy. In a situation like this, there is one course of action."

She inhaled, and then frantically shouted, "**_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_**"

They ran off, screaming, running to the stairway. They ran down the stairs, as the factory was about to crumble down, shaking in a seismic manner. Miyu stated that the place will collapse, if they do not leave soon. Ran shouted, "KEEP RUNNING! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY EXIT DOWNSTAIRS!"

She spotted an emergency exit in the third floor. She then said, "Oh. Or _that _will do. CLOSEST EXIT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! We got 3:25 before the end! COME ON!"

She busted the door down, as they went outside. They were at the small balcony, with a ladder outside. Rei slid down, as Aya cried, "Be careful!"

Miyu slid down next. Aya then said, "Carry me?"

Ran asked, "Why?"

Aya said, "I'm scared to go, alone… I don't think I am…"

Rei called, "AYA! Jump!"

Aya shrieked, "ARE YOU KIDDING, FROM THREE STORIES?"

Ran said, as she slid down the ladder, "Aya! You got three minutes left! What's it going to be? Do you want to stay with Rei, or do you want to lose him?"

Aya then said, as she whispered, "I love my boyfriend. Ran, Otohata… You guys…"

She held onto the ladder, as explosions were made. She shouted, "HERE I COME!"

She slid down, but let go of the ladder. She screamed, as she was falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rei caught her and said, "Gotcha! You okay?"

Aya smiled, "Oto… hata…" and then fainted.

Ran ran to the car, as she cried, "COME ON! Head back to the airport, and back to Japan!"

They arrived at the red sports car they came in, as the PA announced that the factory will explode in two minutes. Rei took the wheel, as Ran shouted, "FLOOR IT! FLOOR IT! HURRY!"

Rei then turned the key, as the engines were sputtering. He cried, "Those Aya Androids must've removed the engine!"

Miyu checked under the hood and saw that the engine was gone. Rei was right. The androids removed the car engine.

Ran sighed, "What I like to know how they removed an engine, so easily-."

"_This factory will self-destruct in 45 seconds…_"

She growled, "NO TIME! RUN LIKE HELL, AND KEEP GOING STRAIGHT!"

They ran off, extremely fast, as the factory was crumbling down.

_"This factory will self-destruct in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…  
You've failed!_"

**BOOM!  
**A huge explosion occurred, as Ran, Miyu, and Rei, who was carrying Aya, continued running, avoiding the explosion.

A huge white light surrounded them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Total silence…_

* * *

The explosion subsided, as Ran, Miyu, Aya, and Rei were on the ground, covered in soot and completely hurt. Ran got up first, as she moaned, looking at the view of Santa Clara. She saw a huge burning debris, from far away, which once stood _Dream Girl Industries_, and the flock of Aya Androids, inside. Ran panted, as she smiled, "Victory…"

She fainted, as Rei was holding Aya, tightly. He opened his eyes, as Aya was out. He held her face and said, "It's over… Aya… You're safe…"

She opened her eyes and whispered to him, "My hero…"

They kissed, as Miyu was waking up. She removed the emerald device from her chest and said, "Thank god. I forgot I was wearing this."

She approached Ran, as she asked, "You okay?"

Ran moaned, "At last… Shibuya… and Silicon Valley… is safe from… ungh… evil clutches…"

She laughed lightly, and then passed out. Miyu smiled and said, "Good work, Ran…"

* * *

Days later, back home, that evening, Ran Kotobuki was sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning. One hour later, she started to feel uncomfortable. She tossed and turned, as she was moaning in pain. She woke up and sat up, yelling out, "CRAP! Was it just the wounds from battle?"

She sat up and moaned, "Man… It's a good thing that Hoshino is safe, and moreover, the Androids are now mannequins… what's left of them. It's a good thing the 109 Store needs more display mannequins. Some of them were a bit damaged. I hope the scrapyard has uses for them."

She then said, as she pulled out a GALS Magazine, "Well, let's end this… I need a cushion for my injuries. A Super Cop needs her rest."

She noticed the magazine, "Oh, yeah. That must be my exit from her body. Well, she needed to talk to me, maybe, right?"

She lied down, placing her head on the magazine, and said, "Oh, well. Bedtime."

Hours later, Ran was moaning in her sleep, as she was in the dream world. She looked around and saw a huge dreamscape, full of birds, clouds, and water, as she was in a beach. She thought, "Huh? It isn't summer…"

"No. It's not."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"ME, DUMMY!"

It was the GAL Version of Ran, as she was pissed at her Super Cop counterpart. She barked, "What the hell was that? Overkill, much?"

The Cop Ran smiled and said, "Uh, no reason… How are you feeling?"

GAL Ran said, "Fine… NO thanks to you. I was being aroused and in lust by those Aya Androids! But you came in and saved me, after that Aya Robot sapped my energy away."

"I did what I had to do. I'm sorry I took your body. But I didn't step back and let you take it, alone, about to die by those bloodthirsty robots. Imagine if it were Aya, or Miyu, or Rei, or Second Place, or Tatsukichi… or even Yamato…"

GAL Ran gasped, as she asked, "My brother?"

COP Ran saluted, "Yes. If _he _died, it'd be devastating… You don't want that, right? Like I didn't want to lose your playful side? If you die, I die, and you won't have a future. Plus, you helped saved Aya, but what about Shibuya? Who would protect it, if your brother died?"

GAL Ran cringed, as she was heartbroken, "I didn't know that…"

She said to her, "You… Never again will you decide on me, being a cop. After what transpired, I just don't know, anymore."

"Then I won't stop you. This is something you'll do, on your own. You're a hero, Ran."

"So are you."

"Yes, indeed. You stopped the evil Aya Androids, you saved Aya Hoshino, and you protected the world from an upcoming robot invasion, all for being perfect girls."

"You know what they say… _Nobody's perfect_."

"Nope."

GAL Ran approached COP Ran and hugged her. She whispered, "Thank you."

They saluted each other, as GAL Ran disappeared. COP Ran then said, "Ran Kotobuki… For valor and bravery, beyond the call of duty, I salute you. Maybe someday I'll return, and we'll stop crime, together. Sleep easy, Ran Kotobuki… _Super Gal!_"

Back in the real world, Ran was dizzy, once again, as she was still sound asleep, having a very terrible dream. Ran was becoming normal, again.

* * *

"Whoa… There were Android Ayas in Shibuya, too?" Aya asked, as she was walking with Ran and Miyu.

"You bet," Ran, who was back in her perm, wearing her red coat and pink top, with denim skirt and high heel boots, said, "Sayo managed to hold them off, before we shut the project down."

Miyu smiled, "And Yamato-kun said that you weren't seriously injured."

Aya sighed, "Oh, that's a relief."

Ran laughed, "Well, on the plus side, _no more _robots, androids, or any kind of clones. We're just happy for _one _Aya."

Aya giggled, "Thanks, Ran. I should thank Otohata, but I should also be thanking you, yet again, for saving my life. If you didn't come, I'd be a withering husk, for a cloning operation."

Ran snorted, "You can thank Otohata, only. He saved you from your fate. I did the rest."

Miyu said, as they continued walking, "It's strange, you know. Miyu wonders whatever happened to the guy in that ski mask, with the French accent. Did he plot vengeance on you?"

Ran huffed, "He _better _come to Shibuya. And when he does, there's a _derriere coups de pied _with his name on it. That's French for an _ass kicking_."

She then whispered, "Still, though… Why would he want to take over the world, after he was shunned (and fired) for achieving world peace, to start? Did the Android Aya he befriended manipulated him to do his bidding, or was it a lust for revenge, creating multiple Aya Hoshinos?"

She then continued, "Was it all for power, or was he a puppet? I can tell you, guys… Ran Kotobuki, no matter who she is, will make sure that the hands of justice will rise up and take a bow!"

Aya smiled, "Good for you, Ran."

Miyu said, "And no matter what, we're with you, buddy!"

Ran smiled, "You bet. Besides, when it comes to rescuing someone you cared for, and he or she is in serious danger, you've got to fight for what you believe in, as long as you have friends. That's an IRONCLAD rule for GALS!"

They laughed, as they continued walking. Unbeknownst to them, a man in a blue ski mask and a gray suit was spying on Ran, Miyu, and Aya, as he snapped a picture, in stealth, of all three of them. He held up the instant picture and smiled. He spoke in a French accent, "Ahh… _Mon petite chou-fleur…_"

He walked off, leaving Shibuya, with a red briefcase in hand, never to be seen again.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

At the auditorium, a RED Demoman was sleeping in his seat, with his bottle of scrumpy in his hand. He snorted, as he was waking up. He moaned and slurred, as he looked around, seeing that everyone has already left, and the fanfic was over.

"AYE! What just happened?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**_Readers Attention: _**_This story has two alternate endings to this story, which negates most of what you see. If you'd like to see an alternate ending, PM me, and also, pick a version of it: RED or BLU. And I'll send you the DOCX of it, exclusively to you.  
Thank you._


End file.
